


Король, олень

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Полосы дальнего света на черной ночной дороге, убегающий мир... Шизофрения - или переселение душ? Фьяба об олене - или же все-таки о Тарталье





	Король, олень

Прошу вас, нарядный сударь, правда ли то, что мне рассказывали?   
Есть в Париже люди, которые состоят лишь из разукрашенных одежд,  
и есть там дома, в которых нет ничего, кроме порталов,   
и правда ли, что в летние дни небо над городом переливчато–синее,  
но украшено прижатыми белыми облачками и что все до одного в форме сердечка?   
И есть там пользующийся большим успехом паноптикум,   
где стоят только деревья, на которые навешены таблички   
с именами самых знаменитых героев, преступников и влюбленных?  
(Франц Кафка, «История одной борьбы»)

 

«23 декабря 172...года.  
Итак, судьба моя решилась. Смертная казнь заменена – пожизненной ссылкой. Я не знаю, не осознал еще, что для меня непривычнее – человек ли в зеркале, в когтях ежеутреннего куафера, или лающий голос, заикающийся и картавый, или же тигриная ползучая поступь, с которой ничего и никак не поделать.   
Но то, что даровано – никак не отдарить уже назад…Я начинаю игру – этим новым, кое-как заточенным стосом. Тюремным стосом – без фигур, с одними пропечатанными мастями. Бросаюсь с крыши вниз – и жду, что за спиною моей все-таки раскроются крылья».

 

И убегает мой мир, и убегает земля…Две белолунные полосы, протянутые вдоль влажного графита ночного шоссе, черные птицы, лениво спархивающие спросонья с ветвей – по–над дорогой…Одинокий заяц, не перебегающий – переходящий, как с берега на берег, битумную Лету – неторопливая колоссальная длинноногая саранча, выхваченная фарами на самой границе дальнего света и чернильной ночи. Ажурные остовы элеваторов и сполохи красного бессмертника, и листья, уже сносимые порывом ветра с трепещущих древ – убегающий, умирающий август. Сказочные вязы, что сомкнули ветви над дорогой – в готическую арку – Бунюэль, «Млечный путь», и две размытые бледные змеи дальнего света фар на дышащем сыростью асфальте – Линч, «Шоссе в никуда»…  
Нагнала, поймала – и мир мой, и рассвет – уже в городе, и «клоп» мой пробежал его насквозь, сонный полис, с гаснущими – сразу за мной – фонарями. Утренний трамвай–каталептик с нежнейшим звоном возносился на горку, озаренный изнутри неживым аквариумным светом – словно крошечная операционная. «Клопик» мой уступил ему дорогу – и помчался дальше. Мелькнул стальной, русалочий хвост реки, и нищая окраина переменилась – на богатый пригород. Дорогу обступали теперь – кадавры в псевдоголландском стиле, нелепые плоды тщеславия и архитектурной импотенции.  
Я повернула руль, и машина скатилась с большой дороги – на гравийную стежку дачного поселка. Здесь уже не водилось голландских монстров, домики преобладали щитовые, максимум – кирпичные. Вот как наш. Я опустила запотевшее, как будто бы заплаканное стекло – птицы щебетали, и в садах со стуком шлепались яблоки.  
Дом наш стоял на углу – весь в плюще, аж черный – тонул в бархатных волнах шиповника. Возле калитки кто–то возился с замком. Дед, Илья Ильич. Они вдвоем жили – дед и дядька.  
– Что, Ильич, меня встречаешь?  
Я притормозила у калитки, выбралась – со скрипом – и помогла ему повернуть ключ. Потому что руки у меня, несомненно, крюки, но все же сильнее – чем у деда, девяноста неполных лет.  
– Я и забыл про тебя, – признался дед, и всеми морщинами просиял, – Я бегаю в это время.  
На нем, и верно, был костюм с полосой и беговые кроссовки ценой в мое месячное жалованье. А про меня он, конечно же, позабыл – упоен был одним собою. Я оглядела бетонную площадку для парковки, куда мне предстояло заехать – площадка вся усеяна была падалицей, и на яблоках дрожали бабочки – пили сладкий сок из раскрытых трещин.  
– Жалко их давить, – призналась я, – такие красивые…  
– Скрепи сердце, – посоветовал дед с лукавой усмешкой, и сделал свой коронный кавалергардский приглашающий жест, – Заезжай. Подержать тебе калитку?  
– Не стоит, Ильич, беги. Я справлюсь.  
Я распахнула ворота и полезла в «клопа», парковаться. А он – побежал. Я смотрела в зеркало заднего вида – как удаляется он по улице, мелкой невесомой трусцой, с прямой спиной и с откинутыми плечами. Принц Госплана…Из–под соседских калиток тут же выползли несколько шавок и устремились следом за ним – со скандальным задорным лаем, но на безопасном почтительном расстоянии.

Солнечный луч трогал ресницы мои кошачьей лапой – будил. Утренний сон незаметно перешел в дневной, в окне переливался августовский полдень, и во дворе бойко стучал молоток. Слышно было, как соседи совершают предобеденный ритуал – их многодетное семейство принимало пищу на открытой веранде, и перед каждой процедурой произносило хором, словно молитву: «Бери ложку, бери хлеб! И садися – да–да, именно садися – за обед!» На этот раз декламация оборвалась на «бери хлеб», далее последовал задушенный возглас и непонятная возня. Я выглянула в окно в пароксизме любопытства – с моего чердака и двор был прекрасно виден, и соседская обеденная веранда.   
Толстая аляпистая соседка металась вокруг стола и от чего–то судорожно отгораживала и отворачивала своих ненаглядных птенчиков, уже нависших над тарелками с помянутой ложкой наперевес. Я вытянула шею – и увидела, от чего. На дорожке – нашей – среди георгинов и флоксов, возвышался стройный Илья Ильич, вооруженный микроскопическими дамскими гантелями, и производил головокружительные замахи и выпады. Был он в белой шляпе и в коротких телесных шортах. То есть это я знала – про шорты, соседке из-за забора он, должно быть, виделся голым. Фриной перед ареопагом.  
Я набросила дачную хламиду и сошла в сад. Выпады сменились у деда приседаниями – и даже вблизи его шорты все еще сливались с телом, столь точно угадана была градация тона.  
– Ильич, носил бы ты красненькое, – посоветовала я дедовой спине, украшенной ковром мшистой растительности, – Ты соседей фраппируешь.  
– Такого слова я не знаю, – дед полуобернулся ко мне, прижимая гантельки к плечам. Он выглядел, как белье, которое выкрутили после стирки – тонкий, но при этом много–много складок.  
– Смущаешь, – пояснила я, – Издалека твой наряд сливается с цветом кожи, и соседи не могут есть.  
Дед хрюкнул, не прекращая склоняться и приседать:  
– Пусть не едят. Шортам сорок пять лет. Они повидали и Горки, и Рублево, а в Ялте мадам Каганович находила их очаровательными. Грешно менять их после всего – на красненькие, ради вульгарной дуры Хитровой.  
– Пожалуй, – согласилась я мирно, – А где Лявон?  
Илья Ильич приходился мне дедом, а Лявон – дядькой. Ильич был отставной кавалергард, кремлевский адъютант, сорок лет разносивший папки и открывавший двери в дворцовой приемной. За эти годы никто его не съел – не оттого, что был он ядовит, а оттого, что оказался осклизл и безвкусен. С былых времен у Ильича сохранились точеная фигура и страсть к интригам – впрочем, беспомощным и вялым, Ильич не был хищник, он был павлин.  
Лявон когда-то женился на дочери Ильича, моей тетке. Тетка умерла, Лявон запил, сдал квартиру и прибился к тестю. Они терпеть не могли друг друга, но вражда ощущалась между ними – прочнейшим союзом. Лявон во всем обратен был Илье Ильичу – незадавшийся ученый, противник режима, болтун и ловелас. Ильич ничего не умел – только красиво выйти и стоять. Лявон утверждал, что умеет все – лудить, паять, копать и чинить, но более всего шумел, ломал и портил. Я удивлялась – как эти двое еще не разнесли дом к чертовой матери, один – бездействием, другой – громокипящей неуемной деструкцией.  
– Лявонушка за домом, с Любой, – дед прекратил наклоны и побежал на месте, высоко поднимая колени – волосы на плечах его затрепетали, – Люба чинит беседку, а Лявонушка ей не мешает.  
– А Люба – кто? – спросила я тут же.  
– Соседка напротив. Наискосок. Амазонка, красотка. Уже собрала нам парник и починила колодец. Иди – на звук молотка.

С одной стороны с беседки сброшены были побеги дикого винограда, и прислонена стремянка. Дядька Лявон – в профиль похожий на заросшую усами садовую лейку – стоял у основания стремянки и удерживал в равновесии ее вибрирующий остов. Под крышей беседки раздавался стук – тот самый, на который я шла, и тот же, что разбудил меня. Еще на стремянке виднелись ноги – длинные, загорелые, с балетным рисунком мускулатуры. Эти ноги начинались как раз именно из красненьких шорт – из таких, какими не преминула бы восхититься далекая и неведомая мадам Каганович.  
– Привет, – поздоровалась я задорно и громко. Лявон покосился на меня и ухнул, как филин – я определенно ему помешала.  
– Привет, Эм, – отозвался он с фальшивой радостью, – Когда на работу?  
– Завтра.  
Молоток затих, и ноги начали спуск – мелькнула белая майка и белые же волосы. То, что выше ног, оказалось уже не столь прекрасно – перигидрольная дачница, хорошо за полтос, с лицом топорным и загорелым, от загара – темным и задубевшим, будто армейский планшет. Во рту у амазонки-красотки веером торчали гвозди, она собрала их квадратной мужской пятерней, и другую пятерню протянула мне:  
– Люба.  
– Эм, – представилась и я.  
– Эмма? – переспросила Люба, возведя брови – брови и глаза на лице ее были вычернены до синевы, длинными стрелками, как у египетских статуй.  
– Эм, – выговорил Лявон, – Как буква – «М». У нее имя – буква.  
– Ну даете…– хрипло и кокетливо хохотнула амазонка Люба, – У одной имя – буква, другой – Лявон, как граф де Ля Фер…Это ведь французское – Лявон? Ля – Вон? – обратилась она ко мне – с явной надеждой.  
– Увы, – призналась я почти виновато, – Не французское. Лявон – белорус, Лявон Самценко.  
Дядька ожег меня взглядом злых ацетиленовых глаз:  
– Когда ж тебе наконец на работу, Эм? Не забудут заехать-то за тобой, забрать золотко?  
– Да, заедут забрать, – подтвердила я, – если не заблудятся.  
– Наша Эм будет работать на миллионэра, – похвастался мною тщеславный Лявон, – На известного актера. Как его, Эм? – он шевельнул кустистыми бровями, многозначительно и одновременно беспомощно.  
– Казимир Ткалич, – отвечала я терпеливо, – Это разовая акция, ему занадобился переводчик. Правда, я и сама не знаю, где он там снимался.  
– Даже и не слыхала о таком, – равнодушно проговорила Люба, перебирая гвозди на древесно–темной ладони, – Ладно, полезу я, добью. Левчик, подержи лесенку. Рада была знакомству, Эм.  
И божественные балетные ноги начали свое восхождение – по дрожащей стремянке. Лявон, и даже я – следили завороженно. Как поднимаются по ступеням столь совершенные орудия соблазна – и нет им конца…  
У меня запищал телефон. Звонил доктор Ка – тоже имя–буква – приятель, сосватавший для меня предстоящую жирную «миллионэрскую» халтуру. Человек переживал за мой завтрашний визит – считал себя ответственным, за ту, кого, возможно, вовлекал он в авантюру.  
– Все в силе? Или все пропало? – спросил он тут же.  
– Отчего же, в силе, завтра с утра за мной приедут, заберут, – успокоила я, – Если не затеряются в дебрях садового товарищества. Или в переулке не застрянут – но там же явно не джип?  
– Там хуже, – немного увял мой доктор по ту сторону разговора, – Даже не хочу тебя пугать. У него какой–то древний броненосец. Он странноватый вообще, этот Ткалич, но поверь – безобидный.  
– Ага, ночью ходит, днем спит, – припомнила я. Мне пришлось отойти за кусты, к компостной куче – чтобы Лявон не подслушивал, – Надеюсь, броненосец преодолеет наш хлипкий мостик. И Ткалич твой не окажется агрессивным мудилой – было бы жаль проехать двести верст, бог знает зачем.  
– Он не окажется, – пообещал Ка, – Он, правда, инсультник, половина лица не шевелится. Но товарищ неконфликтный и мирный, что даже странно – для знаменитого актера. Но он приличный человек, по образованию медбрат. Я–то знаю его с девяносто шестого года, с девятого медучилища – когда он и не был еще актером…  
– Я помню, – остановила я очередной заход на вираж, ностальгических докторских воспоминаний, – Завтра я тебе отчитаюсь.  
Доктор Ка, старинный мой приятель, предложил мне, безработной тетке–переводчице, мимолетное авантюрное приключение – работу с мемуарами, списанного то ли актера, то ли танцора. Даже не с собственными его мемуарами, а какого–то отдаленного актерского предка.   
Ка посулил мне сложнейший текст, на пяти языках, перепутанных – как в Вавилонском смешении – и в числе прочего латынь, с герундием и герундивом. Еще бы – и пару коньков впридачу…От предвкушения у меня, выражаясь поэтически, с клыков закапала слюна, и когда, в качестве экзамена, или же для ознакомления – я получила первый отрывок – то была почти разочарована. Так оказался он прост…

Текст датирован был двадцать первым декабря одна тысяча семьсот двадцать – прочерк – года, видать, автор постеснялся указать точную дату.  
Начинался он с немецких стихов, не слишком складных:  
"Паладин, безнадежно влюбленный в звезду  
Следует за нею неутомимо, задрав голову к небесам.  
Но лучше бы – для него самого – никогда ее не достичь.  
Пламя звезды сожжет того, кто подошел слишком близко".  
Далее шел французский текст, грамотный, с несколькими весьма изящными оборотами.  
"Инквизитор лично передал мне бумагу, чернила и перо, и трогательно пообещал сохранить все, что будет мною написано – даже если сам он не в силах будет это прочесть. Прежде я наивно полагала, что темный сей человек питает ко мне жгучую ненависть и ревность, но теперь вижу – то была всего лишь одна из разновидностей тайной сердечной привязанности. Все внешние приметы ненависти – холодность, и резкость, и отведенные взгляды, и жестокие выпады – лишь маска, под которой – его любовь. Он любит меня, и счастлив обладать – хотя бы так, как сейчас, за мгновение до казни. Я знаю уже, что на следствии именно инквизитор был вернейшим моим союзником, и защитником, и лично уничтожил в пламени свечи несколько записок, особенно выдававших – преступные замыслы, мои и бедной моей подельщицы.  
Когда я стояла перед судьями, в одних лишь оковах, и палач старательно накалял в горниле свои бесчисленные инструменты, и мне представлялось уже, как тело мое, столь выхоленное и прекрасное – растащат вот-вот на части щипцами и крючьями...Инквизитор тогда оглядел меня, с ног до головы, словно забавную вещицу:  
– Фрина перед ареопагом...Прикройте же – чем-нибудь, – небрежно кивнул он служкам, – Хозяин не велел пытать, только допросить...  
Черный мой человек, он придет вот-вот, чтобы получить от меня неизбежную плату – и за бумагу, и за чернила, и за прежнее свое милосердие. Ведь хозяин не велел пытать, но палачи – могли. Его решение моей участи было именно милосердием, и мне вот-вот предстоит расплатиться с милосердцем своим – сполна. Забавно, что он даже не сумеет прочесть эти строки о себе, поймет лишь первые четыре – о бедной моей подельщице. Или же нет – прочтет и все остальные, завтра, если все я сделаю правильно".  
Затем несколько строк – по-итальянски, с ошибками, оттого лишь, что некоторые слова написаны были – как французские.  
"Черный мой человек...  
Узнаешь ли ты меня, мой Артемис, блистательный охотник – под маской картавого господина Тарталья? "Я был оленем – но теперь Тарталья..." – так, кажется, было в той твоей комедии. Узнаешь ли и ты меня, бедная моя подельщица? В черном обличии черного человека?  
Я слышу, как шутит он в коридоре с тюремщиками, как гремят замки в прихожей моего узилища. Вот-вот...Я спросила его, после всего, после приговора – изволит ли он снизойти и завязать мне глаза, и уложить меня, на последнее ложе – на плаху, под меч? И он ответил, кажется, растроганно:  
– Daigne, изволю, – а ведь он не знает совсем по–французски. Пытался – столь наивно – понравиться мне...Надеюсь, то был добрый знак.  
Он милостив ко мне – последней милостью палача, подобное, возможно, очень будоражит – любить обреченного, того, кто завтра умрет. Попробую и я быть с ним милой. Сегодня – и завтра тоже".  
И – последнее:  
"Dying. Mutabor".   
Умираю. Превращаюсь, или вернее – буду изменен. Английский язык – и латынь.

Я успела отредактировать и отправить заказчику – две детских считалки и статью. Жалкие крохи, которыми ну никак не прокормиться человеку. Одна надежда осталась – на доктора Ка с неведомым его загадочным Ткаличем…Мой таинственный наниматель по телефону наобещал столь щедрый гонорар – таких денег попросту не платят за литературные переводы. Я опасалась, и сильно, что он не в себе, или врет, но положение мое в последние несколько месяцев сделалось столь отчаянным…Я не просто примчалась на зов его, в ночи, за двести верст – я и бежала прочь, от прежней своей жизни, и надеялась – хоть на какую-то перемену участи. Хоть бы что-нибудь случись – пусть плохое, пусть хорошее…  
\- Пойдем вниз, - Ильич поскребся в дверь и тут же просунул в дверной зазор сухенькую изящную голову, - Там Люба пришла, принесла пирог. Лявоша играет на гитаре…  
Ильич никогда не звал меня по имени – то ли ему не нравилось, что я всего лишь «М», то ли он выражал так особое свое отношение. Он и в глаза никогда не смотрел при разговоре, все косился в сторону и вверх, как лис – особенно с теми, кто был ему симпатичен.  
Я сняла с коленей ноутбук, и свесила ступни с кровати, нашаривая на полу шлепанцы:  
\- Люба…Где Лявон вообще ее, такую, раскопал?  
\- Я их познакомил, - дед коварненько так улыбнулся – угол рта приподнялся тонким змеиным хвостиком.  
\- Надеешься сплавить Лявошу? – не поверила я, - Ты же без него затоскуешь.  
\- Тут несколько иное, - Ильич сделал многозначительное движение бровями – вверх и еще раз вверх. Эти брови его и улыбки были – из прежнего, придворного, арсенала, - Увидишь…  
\- Тебе вот совсем пофиг – куда я завтра еду? – спросила я его.  
\- Совсем, - дед улыбнулся, совершенно невинно – белоснежной фарфоровой улыбкой, - Идем?  
Ему действительно вовсе не было дела – ни до меня, ни до моих предстоящих работ. Дед и зашел-то за мной – соскучился от Лявоновых пения и флирта. Он поднялся наверх – за своей публикой, именно этим я для него и была – публикой, толпой обожателей, пусть и всего лишь из одного человека. Мой флот из двух кораблей…Я единственная любовалась – интригами маэстро, и его выигрышными позами.  
Мы сошли вниз – в гостиной пылал камин, на столе исходил ароматами пирог, Люба в коротком парусиновом сарафане сидела в кресле с ногами. Белое платье, белые волосы, и цыганский густой загар – делали ее похожей на негатив, или на охотника с изнанки гобелена – в перевернутой, обратной цветовой гамме. Лявон примостился на табурете – конечно же, вблизи от Любиных божественных ног – и лениво перебирал гитарные струны. Все было так, как и должно быть вечером, в августе, в загородном доме – и треск поленьев, и мотыльки, истерически мятущиеся вокруг плетеного абажура, и стон цикад за приоткрытой дверью, и сыроватый тревожный сквознячок, зефирчик – всхлип, выдох скорой, близкой осени – осторожно, на мысочках идущий в комнату с улицы.  
\- Ешь пирожок, - пригласила меня Люба, - Мужики не жрут, стесняются.  
\- Спасибо, - я присела за стол, но есть ничего не стала – не хотелось. Я толстая, очень, R2D2.  
\- Загуглила я твоего Ткалича, - продолжила Люба. Голос у нее был – нижайшее, густейшее контральто, - Он, оказывается, на Бродвее пел. В «Джефферсоне», с Мирандой.  
\- В «Гамильтоне»? – поправила-переспросила я.  
\- Точно. Ты видела его? На фото – красавец, интересно, он и сейчас такой красавец, или только в Википедии?  
\- Боюсь, сейчас уже нет – после инсульта, - предположила я. Самой мне и в голову не пришло – гуглить, как выглядит мой будущий наниматель. Но раз там Бродвей – может, и с деньгами не обманет…  
\- Статья была – что он, Ткалич этот, пять лет прожил с мужчиной – но разошлись, что-то им там разонравилось, - Люба делилась с нами знаниями, приобретенными в глобальной сети. И бедный Лявон, с гитарой наизготовку, все никак не мог начать очередную серенаду, - Так что ты, Эмма, не бойся – приставать он к тебе точно не станет.  
\- Я – Эм, - мягко поправила я.  
\- А я, - начал Лявон с горделивой интонацией, лучась синевою глаз, - к гомосексуализму отношусь резко отрицательно. Я, не побоюсь такого слова, гомофоб. Парады у них там, толерантность…По моему мнению, это не-нормально!  
Люба, как птица, подстреленная на середине полета – посреди рассказа о Ткаличе – застыла с лицом, несколько перевернутым. Лявон заиграл на гитаре – вступление к предстоящей балладе. Дед склонился к моему уху – неслышно, за спиной – и тихонечко прошелестел:  
\- Запомни эту его эскападу…  
И тут же отпрянул – как гадюка в траве. Он тоже был сегодня весь в белом – словно собрался на теннисный корт.  
Лявон перебирал уже струны и пел, приятным высоким альтино:  
Боже, храни полярников  
С их бесконечным днем  
С их портретами партии  
Которые греют их дом  
С их оранжевой краской  
И планом на год вперед  
С их билетами в рай  
На корабль, уходящий под лед…  
Усы его топорщились, глаза сияли – не только Ильич у нас любил производить впечатление. Впрочем, объект дядькиных ухаживаний – амазонка и красотка Люба – смотрела с тоскою на нетронутый пирог, и на лице ее отпечаталась – то ли растерянность, то ли обида. Дед замер возле меня в красивой позе – как борзая на охоте. Над лысиной его кружил заполошный мерцающий мотылек. Нимб.  
Лявон раскрыл уже рот для второго куплета – когда другая музыка плеснула с улицы – как волна о берег. Страстный, мучительный рояльный перелив, взрыв, отлив – и следующая волна…Кто-то играл, рядом совсем, в соседнем доме – кажется, на самих обнаженных струнах бедного своего, раскрытого сердца.  
\- Что это? – спросила я потрясенно.  
\- Сосед, - мрачно отвечал Лявон, отставляя гитару.  
\- Из тех – «бери ложку, бери хлеб»? – не поверилось мне.  
\- С другой стороны, - Лявон принялся, наконец-то, за пирог, - Люба, вы кудесница. Нужно бы наливочки еще принести…  
Мелодия билась за стеной – волна о скалы. Вот так упасть с высоты, разбиться, рассыпаться в брызги…И собрать себя снова, заново, из разрозненных капель – для следующего удара. Быть может – тоже напрасного.  
\- Вивальди, «Шторм», - проговорил дед равнодушно, с артикуляцией механической куклы. Музыка не трогала его – как, впрочем, и все остальное на свете.

Утром Ильич постучал в мою дверь – мы условились, что он разбудит меня, перед своей пробежкой. Правда, я уже стояла под душем – бессонница, мандраж, предвкушение неведомого Ткалича – и свое «спасибо» прокричала деду через две двери, из-под горячих струй.  
Я вышла из душевой, подвела глаза, и накинула на себя просторное, как мешок, платье от Мартина Маржелы. Не ради Ткалича – вечером предстоял мне органный концерт, в кафедральном соборе, и я хотела бы соответствовать Баху и Генделю, если не духовно, то хотя бы внешне.  
На улице брякнул замок – дед выбирался на улицу, дабы явить миру коллекционные беговые кроссовки. Я поспешила спуститься вниз – пока этот склеротик меня не запер. Ильич вполне способен был машинально запереть калитку, единственным ключом, и с ним в кармане отправиться в рассветную даль.  
Я сошла с крыльца, придерживая подол, как девочка в готическом романе – влажные побеги молодого декабриста хлестали по ткани, делая сложный черный цвет платья еще более глубоким и сложным. Яблоки лежали – на дорожке, и в траве, и бабочки трепетали в раскрытых сочащихся ранах. Дед топтался возле отворенной калитки – и даже издали я увидела, что лицо у него необычное – брови подняты и рот приоткрыт. Ильич удивлялся – и где-то, в этот самый миг, отдавал богу душу медведь.  
Я-то знала, что приедет броненосец. Он и прибыл за мною – лакированный мавзолей, гроб на колесиках. Нет, все-таки на полноценных колесах – с белыми шинами, как у школьничьего велосипеда. Броненосец сиял, и первое яблоко уже пало на его капот, и треснуло, истекая соком. Дверь водительская открылась, вышел – раскладываясь, как портновский метр – костлявый господин в фуражке, Ларго из фильма об Аддамсах. Он снял с капота яблоко, метнул в заросшую лопухами канаву, и почтительно раскрыл – для меня – заднюю дверь своего бомбовоза. В недра машины вела еще и ступенечка, как в карете – а то…  
\- Пока, Ильич, - я обогнула застывшего деда, - Не поминай лихом…  
Дед не ответил – только смежил челюсти, и фарфор во рту его клацнул. Я подобрала платье, нырнула в пахнущее кожей и парфюмной горечью чрево, и шофер с прежним почтительным безразличием – прикрыл дверь, и вернулся на свое место. Броненосец заурчал и дал задний ход – иначе выбраться из нашего тупичка было бы невозможно.

Машина ползла по проселочным дорогам – огибая город, стремясь в сторону моря. Я видела – по указателям – как меняются расстояния до населенных пунктов – что-то делается ближе, что-то дальше. Здесь красивые дороги, за городом – озера, аисты, таинственные вязы, сплетающие над шоссе свои ветви, как в сказке…Движение медленное и неуклонное, в полной тишине и молчании – мотор работал бесшумно, шофер не говорил со мной, и даже не попытался включить радио – да его тут, похоже, и не было. Я смотрела на руль в меховом чехле, на деревянные полированные панели – боже, боже…Может, и под капотом – гномик крутил ногами педали? Но когда мы замирали на светофорах, или заезжали на перекресток, на круг – здесь любят такие круги – я видела вывернутые шеи других водителей, и читала на их физиономиях – неприкрытую классовую ненависть.  
Так, в эманации классовой ненависти, и доползли мы – до цели. Я уже догадалась, что будет вилла, под старину, с чучелами и статуями.   
Это был, конечно же, новодел девяностых, квазивенецианское палаццо с плоской крышей – для прогулок, вестимо – с арочной галереей, и с колоннами, как берцовые косточки, и со стрельчатыми окнами… Внутренний двор выложен был красно-белыми квадратами плитки – плащ Арлекина. Как и у нас на даче – топорщился в клумбах молодой задиристый декабрист, и сизый норвежский мох предпринимал ползучую неотвратимую экспансию – с альпийской горки – на весь свет, растекаясь по плитам пушистыми настойчивыми протуберанцами.  
Ларго вышел из машины и любезно распахнул передо мною дверь – я придержала пышный свой подол, и ступила на нежнейшие мхи – рифленой подошвой армейского шнурованного «гада».  
\- Прошу за мною, - у Ларго моего прорезался голос, высокий, с малороссийским певучим акцентом. Я поспешила за ним, по шахматным плитам, стараясь не ступать – на мох, да и на трещины, и на стыки плитки – старая, детская привычка, та, что – «лава».   
На крыше палаццо, силуэтами в акварельной сирени неба, возвышались четыре сутулые статуи, опутанные строительной сеткой – столь плотно спеленатые, что и не разглядеть, каких добродетелей или стихий они – аллегории. Крыша, как и плиты во дворе, была – красная. Тревожные, пронзительные цвета, на бледном, палевом свинце – скарлетт, живейший трепет артериальной крови…

Я шла по коридорам за своим провожатым. О, как же я угадала – этот стиль девяностых, оленьи головы на стенах, зимний сад, хищную обивку диванов. Почти цыганскую роскошь лепнины и рам – и убогую живопись в этом роскошном обрамлении. Лебедя, чучела…  
Хозяин ожидал меня а кабинете. Конечно же – полировка, чиппендейл, резные львиные ноги у стола и кресел… «Завидовать грешно» - сказала я себе.   
Он сидел, судя по всему, под собственным портретом – работы живописца Шилова. На портрете был – большеглазый эльф, за белым роялем, в кудрях и в искрящемся театральном гриме. Под портретом – почти то же, но двадцать лет спустя, без грима, в явственной беззащитности косметических швов. Он был в халате, огненно-цыганском, как все у него, и в сетке для волос, прятавшей кудри – но явившей миру торчащие розовые уши и задранные имплантами скулы. Эта сеть, в которой – и статуи его, и он сам…  
\- Казимир, - он встал из кресла, и протянул мне руку – мертвенно-бледную в красном золоте рукава, - Или, если хотите, Джарет.  
\- Эм, как буква – «М», - я пожала теплую, невесомую ладонь, столь приятную на ощупь, - А отчего – Джарет?  
\- Это сценическое, если не знаете, не берите в голову. Значит, для вас – только Казимир.  
Он говорил по-русски, словно припоминая заново знакомые слова, нащупывая их, подбирая – наощупь, наугад. Бродвей, как же – он попросту позабыл, свой прежний язык. Казимир говорил, и левый угол рта его шевелился, а правый – был неподвижен, и правая половина лица его тоже была неподвижна, перетянутая к уху – хирургами, так, что вверх уползло даже крыло короткого, словно заново выточенного носа. Права была Люба – он был красивый, но очень давно, и очень уж – нарочно.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Эм, - пригласил меня хозяин, в львиное кресло, и уселся сам, и царственным жестом отпустил долговязого Ларго, - Ступай, Мирон, ты свободен.  
Я опустилась в кресло – и глубокий синий бархат впился в ткань платья моего, цепко, как коготки кошки, словно пробовал удержать. Ткалич уже нравился мне – красивая сломанная кукла. Беспомощная, нелепая роскошь его дома, и сам он, трогательный стареющий эльф, весь в отметках когтей – грифов-косметологов. Мне, впрочем, и нравятся сухие, сломанные цветы, в патине времени, с прекрасным прошлым и вовсе без будущего – Илья Ильич мой, например…  
\- Я расскажу вам, Эм, немного о себе, немного – о предстоящей работе, - начал Казимир тихим, поставленным голосом, чуть пришепетывая – по причине своего недуга, - Быть может, немного повторюсь. Если появятся вопросы – задавайте, можете даже перебивать, я, как глухарь на току, когда говорю – ничего уже не вижу и не слышу.  
У него был акцент – прибалтийский, не английский. Ткалич… Еврей, поляк? Длинные золотистые брови, тоже задранные высоко – ботоксом. Короткая верхняя губа, рот, заново прорисованный филлерами, поверх прежних неведомых контуров, хирургически вылепленные щеки, с ямками, как у Греты Гарбо. Лицо без лица, маска – без национальности, и почти без пола. Работа самоуверенного реставратора – сверху пропавшей уже картины.  
\- Как вы поняли уже, Эм, у меня необычный распорядок дня. Живу ночью, днем – сплю. Поэтому видеться мы с вами будем утром, как сейчас – я как раз поговорю с вами, и отправлюсь спать. Или же вечером, когда вы уже закончите – но тогда, чтобы увидеться со мной, вам, наверное, придется задержаться. Я живу, как вампир. Впрочем, можете оставить для меня записку, рядом с переводом – так тоже можно. Итак, перевод. Собственно, перевод…Мне достался некий гримуар, от моего давнего предка. Он был великий инквизитор, этот господин, и казнил однажды ведьму. И от ведьмы в наследство остались ее какие-то записи. Вы видели фрагмент…Я хотел бы узнать – о чем и остальное. Праздное любопытство, знаете ли, желание разгадать семейную тайну.  
\- Ка говорил мне, что вы надеетесь что-то извлечь из вашего текста, найти в нем какую-то формулу…  
\- Ка? – Казимир то ли рассмеялся, то ли зашипел, как змея – губы его не очень-то слушались, - Ка мистификатор. Романтик. Он видит во мне тайну, а я – просто любопытный лентяй. Нет, мне нужен всего лишь перевод, максимально подробный. Там пять языков, и латынь – все эти герундии, герундивы…Я и сам все это знаю, но так лень возиться… Да я и нездоров, как видите, Эм. Проще нанять переводчика – и прочитать через месяц готовый текст. Мне понравилась просто эта колдунья – хотелось бы знать, какая она была. Я пробежал глазами, но лень переводить самому – там ее история, семья ее, две ее сестры. Привороты, какой-то нелепый заговор, романы с политиками…Такая живая светская хроника – времен Августа Сильного. Мне просто хотелось бы знать – что там такое, что за женщина?  
\- Дворянка, - вставила я утвердительно, - это точно.  
\- Отчего же? – Ткалич глянул на меня с интересом, серый глаз его сощурился – левый, тот, что живой.  
\- Меч. Она казнена была – мечом. «Уложит меня на последнее мое ложе – на плаху, под меч».  
\- А-а…Да-да, вы правы, Эм! – и он улыбнулся, одним углом своего кукольного красивого рта, - Так даже еще интереснее. Спасибо вам, сам я не увидел…Ведьма-аристократка…Да, да, так даже – еще лучше, еще интереснее. «Убита шпагой, не лопатой – Манон Леско…»  
\- Зарыта, - поправила я сдержанно, - зарыта – шпагой, не лопатой. Манон Леско.  
\- Ах да, - изящно пожал плечами Казимир, - Неточная цитата. Итак, в библиотеке – гримуар. Вы делаете перевод, оставляете мне результат. Каждую ночь я буду смотреть на вашу работу – и переводить вам за нее гонорар, как и договаривались, построчно. Не увлекайтесь импровизацией – помните, я всегда могу вас проверить, я тоже могу прочесть этот текст, но мне попросту лень.  
\- Поверьте, я не стану. Это унизительно.  
\- Тогда – простите, - невинно улыбнулся Казимир, уголочком рта, - Я старый, подозрительный дурак. Шоу-бизнес, проклятые рудники…И еще – ничего не выносите из библиотеки, работайте на месте. Там установлена камера…Тоже простите – но я должен вас предупредить. Вы согласны, Эм, вам все нравится, все устраивает?  
\- Да, хозяин, - нарочито-смиренно ответила я, не сдержавшись от искушения похулиганить. Казимир посмотрел на меня внимательно – серыми глазами, широко расставленными, и еще дальше разведенными, задранными к вискам – косметической подтяжкой:  
\- У вас чудесное платье, Эм – как у феи Драже. Чье оно?  
\- Мое.  
Я никогда не хвастаюсь дизайнерами – сие есть снобизм и глупость, тем паче – перед миллионером. Казимир рассмеялся – глуховатым, кашляющим смехом:  
\- Вы мне симпатичны, Эм. Правда. Пойдемте – я познакомлю вас с нашим гримуаром.  
Он поднялся с кресла, и подобрал прислоненную к фальшь-колонне – трость. Я вышла из комнаты вслед за ним – он так двигался, бедняга Казимир, как та русалка, у которой – хвост отныне и навсегда рассечен, уже – мучительные, причиняющие боль ноги, но необходимо делать вид, что так оно и должно быть, и ступать – легко и танцуя. По тысяче острых ножей…

В полукруглом окне библиотеки – видна была одна из статуй, в сети завернутый кокон, контур на фоне сумрачного рваного неба. Казимир усадил меня за стол, зажег зеленую лампу.  
\- Вот он, Эм, - он выложил передо мною тетрадь, в кожаной тисненой обложке. Один лист выбивался, торчал посередине, я коснулась его пальцем:  
\- Что это?  
\- Тот фрагмент, что вы для меня переводили. Он вшит отдельно, специальной вставкой. Это – в своем роде граница, вы будете переводить – то, что до него. То, что после – уже не нужно, там другой автор, мне он неинтересен.  
Он стоял за моей спиной, опираясь на трость, и прозрачная его рука лежала на обложке тетради – острый палец бродил по тиснению, по запутанным дорожкам старинного узора. Я обратила внимание – ногти у Казимира были длинные, как у женщины, и покрыты матовым белым лаком. Два меловых коготка подцепили обложку, раскрыли, приглашая:  
\- Прошу вас, Эм. Приступайте. А я не стану вам мешать, откланяюсь. До вечера – или же до завтра.  
Он ушел, ступая легко, но все же – под тяжелый аккомпанемент трости.   
Я настроила свой словарик, и взглядом пробежала по первым строкам рукописи.   
Детский, неровный почерк, затертые кляксы, убегающие вверх строчки. Кем была ты? Что-то с тобою стало? Пять языков, в вавилонском своем смешении… С первых же строк смотрел на меня Гален: «Omne animal post coitum triste praeter gallum mulieremque», «Всякое животное после соития печально, за исключением – петуха и женщины». Я пролистнула несколько страниц, увидела написанные латиницей столбики – но слова в ее стихах были русские. Слободское письмо…Забавный абрис намечался у этой личности – уже после первого мимолетного знакомства. Неудивительно, что Казимир пожелал получше ее узнать…  
Я вошла в реку – и отдалась покорно течению. Наивная латынь, изощренный французский, итальянский – но тоже полуфранцузский, с перепутанной орфографией, практичный литой немецкий – применяемый в самых циничных отрывках, и наивный, очень простой русский, латиницей, и только – о любви…Были слова английские и шведские, но лишь цитатами, вставками. Она писала – о быте своем по-французски, о магии – по-итальянски, о любви плотской – по-немецки, и слободским письмом – о наивных сердечных привязанностях, часто детскими нелепыми стихами. Я собрала для лентяя Казимира – русский извод этого языкового разнотравья, пытаясь как-то удержать в своем переводе – рисунок с уходящей, мерцающей, исчезающей натуры, нетвердый контур – обведенной руки, которой – давно уж нет.

 

«7 мая 171…года.  
Смех его прозвучал как пощечина. Он один умеет так смеяться, жестоко указывая наивным выскочкам – где их место.  
\- Всякое животное после соития печально, за исключением – петуха и женщины, - произнесла я в отместку, - Кто вы из них? Вы так веселитесь…  
\- Артемис не ошибся, рекомендуя мне вас, - отвечал с улыбкой мой генерал, - Вы не только прекрасны, вы еще и забавны. Вы полны иллюзий и все еще доверчивы, дитя мое. При вашей манере жить, иллюзии – это излишество, пущее обыкновенной безнравственности…  
После таких его слов мне оставалось разве что подобрать с пола свою одежду и выйти вон… Бессердечный, бездушный господин, не пожелавший разделить со мною свою не столь уж глубокую тайну – из одного лишь надменного высокомерия…  
Я и мои сестры – мы были детьми, когда отец оставил нас. «Оставил» здесь не является иносказательной заменой слова «умер». Именно оставил – наедине с бедностью, ростовщиками, закладными и отсутствием приданого. И мать, и сестры искали решения своих финансовых и брачных затруднений – используя все возможные способы. В колонке «активы» (спасибо тебе за науку, преподобный Лука Пачоли) стояло немного пунктов: личное обаяние, умение музицировать, и знание русского языка. Несомненно, нам имело смысл как-то упрочить свои позиции – и от безысходности в игру вступила магия.  
Я помню, как лепили мы из воска фигурки – о, мои выходили особенно уродливыми – и пускали в плавание пылающие лодочки, в корыте с водой. Летом все мы четверо – мать, две сестрицы и я – бродили по оврагам, с аптекарской холщовой сумою, в поисках таинственного приворотного чорнобривца. Анхен и Дотхен каждый вечер раскидывали карты, и я смотрела на лупоглазые физиономии валетов и дам, и сама гадала, про себя – кого же поймают они однажды, в раскинутую сеть, сплетенную из стебельков собранного по болотам чорнобривца.  
Приворотное зелье приготовить совсем несложно – чорнобривец (и цветы, и листья, и стебли) нужно измельчить, кашицей сей наполнить сосуд, плотно, но не наталкивая, и залить сосуд маслом по самые края. Через дюжину дней зелье уже можно применить в дело. Масло, настоянное на чорнобривцах, втирают в кожу или волосы – оно защищает от сглаза, зажигает любовный интерес, переходящий в страсть, хранит от чужого взгляда во время тайных любовных свиданий, и благотворно действует на растерянных и неуверенных в себе особ.   
Не верится, но зелье сослужило-таки службу. Случилось невероятное чудо – такое бывает разве что в волшебных сказках. Золотая рыбка запуталась в чорнобривцевых сетях. Сестрица Анхен поймала, накрыла юбками своими, словно кухарка – цыпленка на птичьем дворе, самую желанную добычу. Правда, соседки шептали, что ослепительную победу какое-то время делила с ней и Дотхен, и цыпленок метался из одной юбки – под другую… Но это ведь от зависти, право слово…Принц Парцифаль, сам молодой хозяин – и в паре с ним наша дурочка Анхен, с пылающей лодочкой в бритвенном тазу… Тогда я впервые и уверовала во всесилие магии. Ты можешь смеяться, ты можешь делать, не надеясь, особо не веря – но механизм сработает, ловушка захлопнется. Можешь не верить в оспу – но тем не менее покроешься струпьями.  
Я проверяла потом, как оно работает – приворотное колдовство. Сперва на соседских мальчишках, потом на молоденьких гвардейцах. Так в святом писании говорится о райском саде – ты идешь, и деревья склоняются к тебе, и сами вкладывают в твои руки яблоки с плодоносящих ветвей… Впрочем, я была недурна собою, и умела петь (да, господин Лука Пачоли), и потому не питала иллюзий по поводу своего колдовского могущества – тонкие запястья и оленьи глаза порою опьяняют сильнее, чем любое приворотное зелье.  
Так и он мне сказал, генерал Огюстен.  
\- Когда такая талия и такие глаза – не нужны никакие травы, дитя мое.  
Он был настоящий колдун, чернокнижник – генерал Огюстен. Хозяин отчего-то привечал возле себя без счета – агностиков, алхимиков, чернокнижников, но прочие все были шарлатаны, или же наивно сами себя воображали магами, а притом ничего не стоили.  
Огюстен же был – настоящий. Дурная слава аспидно-черным крылом осеняла его семейство – уже пять столетий. С тех пор, как Орден вернулся из Палестины. Шарло Огюстену не было нужды носить на себе амулеты из вороньих косточек или крест с тайником для яда. Шарло Огюстен попросту был, и был с рождения – и благословлен, и проклят.  
\- Я не выбирал, становиться мне алхимиком или же нет, - признался он однажды печально, - Я всего лишь родился – у своего отца. Так волк рождается волком.  
Тонкий господин, веселый и кокетливый, он любил – лошадей, и наряды, и карты, и красивых людей. Он много смеялся – словно русалка, в ивовых ветвях – и над бездонным омутом. Хозяин держал его близко, в личных порученцах, но он нестрашный был хищник, генерал Огюстен – лев, но светский, игрушечный, наподобие муравьиного. Дамы шептали о нем с жадным придыханием, как об экзотическом лакомстве.  
И я с размаху влетела в него – как муха, в то самое лакомство, и увязла.  
Генерал Огюстен был мне другом, был любезен и ласков – но ровно до той поры, пока я не попросила его. Сделаться моим учителем. Он прежде говаривал, до-всего, в шутку, что знания алхимика нельзя купить, но можно подарить, или обменять, на ночь любви, например. Но когда из лебяжьих его перин я напомнила ему об этих недавних словах – он лишь рассмеялся, знаменитым свои русалочьим смехом.  
\- Дитя мое, у русских есть славная поговорка – не садитесь не в свои сани. Не боитесь ли вы – что мои уроки слишком дорого вам встанут?  
Увы, то был риторический вопрос – на него не ждали ответа. Он не подавал милостыни, не разменивал талантов, и не тратил себя на таких, как я. Не снисходил, ne daigne… Подобные мне, мещане, дворняжки – нас он считал низшей расой, не совсем людьми. Вы же не станете передавать премудрость алхимика – корове или коту, или жестяной кастрюле?  
\- Предложите такую мену – моему брату, он падок на красоту, - дал мне совет, напоследок, жестокий мой генерал, - Возможно, с ним вам улыбнется удача. Он всеяден, мой Рене…  
Но этот его Рене – пустое место, повеса, ничего не стоящий молоденький бездельник. И рекомендация к нему – всего лишь очередная жестокая насмешка. Способ указать мне на мое настоящее место – то, где бабьи привороты, и сети, сплетенные из чорнобривца, и огненная лодочка в тазу для бритья. И не более того, дитя мое – и никакой тебе алхимии. О, жестокий, безжалостный генерал Огюстен…

Так отпускает боль, так отступают бесы  
От пленницы страстей вселенского костра  
Так умирает дождь, так упадет завеса  
\- И жизнь уходит прочь от смертного одра

Так – плетью по лицу – платили за услуги  
Иные господа. Так рушатся дома  
Так – лошади несут, в безумье и в испуге  
Так – в одночасье, вмиг – лишаются ума

Так падают в песок языческие боги  
И так – ласкает ведьм объятие огня  
Так ты уходишь прочь, и нет тебе дороги,  
Оставивший меня».

 

Время моей работы вышло – когда солнце встало позади спеленутой в сетку статуи, и проступил силуэт, со скрюченной спиной, сведенными плечами и согнутыми коленями, словно фигура склонялась над кем-то, пугая. Я взглянула на часы, и сразу же – выпала из текста, обратно с небес на грешную землю. Органный концерт не стал бы меня дожидаться.  
Монструозный катафалк уже караулил в клетчатом арлекинском дворике. Ларго-Мирон приветливо распахнул передо мною заднюю дверь.  
\- А можно мне – вперед?  
\- Конечно же, - он обогнул машину, и так же любезно открыл – и дверь переднюю.  
\- Мирон, отвезете меня сегодня – к кафедральному собору? – спросила я с сиденья, невольно извиняясь. Ведь у него могли быть и свои какие-то планы.  
\- Как скажете, леди, - Ларго-Мирон сел за руль, и катафалк, грациозно для своих габаритов, вырулил со двора в арку. Статуи остались позади – торчать в матовом небе, как рога Бафомета, - А что интересного сегодня в кафедральном?  
\- Гендель, - созналась я, - Моя слабость. Генделем, да впридачу органным, меня куда угодно можно заманить – даже на лекцию о здоровом питании.  
Мирон хихикнул и двумя пальцами выровнял на голове фуражку:  
\- Я вам немного завидую.  
\- Так пойдемте – тоже. Ваш же – еще спит, - предложила я ему, - Если что, скажете – пробки.  
\- Это можно, - совсем по-простецки проговорил Мирон, и прибавил непонятно, с певучим своим акцентом, - Не догоню, так хоть согреюсь.  
\- Как называется эта машина? – спросила я, надеясь разгадать причину утренней – да и нынешней, вот сейчас, на светофоре – классовой ненависти.  
\- А вы не увидели? На ней же написано, и знак? – с легким недоумением поднял бровь Мирон, и тотчас произнес, как в любви признался, - Роллс-ройс.

Мирон оставил свою шоферскую фуражку – на сиденье. Пока мы шли до собора, по мосту, и через парк, я набрала номер благодетеля своего, доктора Ка. Отчиталась.  
\- Тепло ли тебе девица, тепло ли тебе красная? – тут же спросил мой заботливый патрон.  
\- Аж горю, - созналась я с удовольствием, - Текст – чудо, все десять казней египетских. Присутствует даже слободское письмо. И наниматель мой чудо, но совсем иного рода (Мирон подозрительно на меня уставился). Петиметр, красавец, мучительно вежлив (Мирон просиял). Подробности письмом, у меня вот-вот – запоет орган…  
Я попрощалась с благодетелем, и Мирон любезно распахнул передо мною кованую и резную соборную дверь. Этот Ларго был выше меня – сантиметров на сорок, и вместе мы, наверное, чудесно смотрелись. Мы вошли в проход – Тарапунька и Штепсель, Пат и Паташон – и люди невольно улыбались, глядя на нашу разновысокую пару. На полу сиял отблеск витражной розы. Орган светился в недосягаемой лазоревой выси, и органистка уже расставляла ноты. Мы сели на лавку, Мирон – ближе к проходу, и орган заиграл, и я забыла – и про Ларго своего, и про Ка, и про чудный пятиязычный текст. Потому что – Гендель…  
Эту музыку можно сравнить разве что с живописью Гейнсборо – столь же холодная, отрешенная гамма. Как получается жить и чувствовать – в подобном холоде, и такую боль? Ангельские жемчужные крылья, вспарывающие небо – словно ледяные стилеты…Загадочный и прекрасный палач, укладывающий вас бестрепетно, на последнее ваше ложе – на плаху…под меч…  
У Мирона в руке задрожал телефон – он поднес его к уху, и тут же побежал – на выход. Юноша со скамьи перед нами проводил беднягу негодующим взглядом, аж шею вывернул – чтобы получше рассмотреть его, наглеца. Мирон пронесся в проходе, на полусогнутых, втянув смущенно голову в плечи – и пропал. Его побег выдернул меня за шкирку – из ледяного фьорда, но органистка повернулась, раскланялась – и заиграла, уже Баха. До которого – не было мне особого дела.   
Я смотрела на злюку перед собою, на скамье впереди. Стройная шея, крошечные розовые уши, плотно прижатые, все унизанные кольцами, и узкий затылок. Occipiti caeco, слепой затылок… Долихоцефалическая голова. Длинная, заправленная за уши челка, но сзади – все очень коротко – тут можно и не спорить, о его ориентации…Иногда со скуки я пытаюсь угадывать, что-то о незнакомых окружающих меня людях. Что-то, наверное, и угадываю, что-то – нет. Проверить-то невозможно. Пока играли Баха, я выдумала мальчику передо мною – целую жизнь, богатую богемными гомосексуальными приключениями.  
Музыка кончилась, органистка в последний раз откланялась и сбежала в недра собора, по стрельчатой галерее. Публика медленно снималась с мест, и я проскользила платьем по скамье – к проходу.  
Здесь, в соборной стене, вмурована была одна моя давняя зазноба – плита с баронским гербом, подписанная «фон Гермоловитц». Все органные концерты в этом соборе для меня заканчиваются одинаково – по их окончании я минут пять еще стою перед баронской плитой и сдавленно хихикаю.  
\- Отчего вы смеетесь? Что смешного – во Фридрихе Иоганне фон Гермоловитце? – в голосе, раздавшемся из-за моего плеча – определенно звучала претензия. Я повернулась – предчувствие меня не обмануло. За моей спиною стоял тот самый сердитый юноша, проводивший ненавидящим взглядом отступника Мирона. Анфас в его облике открылась волнующая деталь – тонкая цепочка, протянутая от крыла носа к мочке уха. Волосы у него были светлые, а глаза – черные. Редкое сочетание.  
\- Ничего смешного, - отвечала я примирительно, - Возможно, это мой предок.  
\- И вы – радуетесь? – спросил он недоуменно, чуть склоняя голову к плечу – и цепочка его тотчас же забавно свесилась тоже.  
\- Не совсем, - я отчего-то сочла нужным оправдаться, за непочтительное свое хихиканье, - Мой дед был кремлевский адъютант, что предполагает непременное рабоче-крестьянское происхождение. А тут в предках – целый фон Гермоловитц. Я, скажем так, смеюсь над кремлевским отделом кадров.  
Я посмотрела в глаза ему, улыбнулась – механически задрав углы губ – и направилась к выходу, придерживая над полом сложно-черный подол своего платья.  
\- У вас дивная машина, - он, оказывается, увязался за мной. И вряд ли он желал меня склеить – если был в своем уме. Потому что он был модник и красавец, а мне хорошо за тридцать, и я – толстая. Баба на чайник, R2D2. Анфакбл.  
\- Машина уехала, мне предстоит ловить такси, - ответила я, не оглядываясь. Толкнула тяжелую дверь, сама, первая, не дожидаясь услужливого джентльменского жеста, и вышла – в бархатную и сырую прохладу раннего августа. Вангоговские ореолы фонарей сияли в темноте, как сотня маленьких лун.  
\- Хотите, я вас подвезу? – послышалось за моим плечом. Судя по дрожанию тембра – предложение, сделанное с отчаянной храбростью. Я повернулась:  
\- Для чего вам? Вы что – тоже потерянный фон Гермоловитц?  
\- Не-а, - юноша растерянно передернул плечами. Уж не знаю, зачем я ему сдалась. Интерес был явно не амурный – куда там, с такой его челкой и балетной изломанной пластикой – но какой тогда? Говорят, лисицу часто губит ее собственное любопытство, сама лезет к охотникам – посмотреть, что там такое, столь занятное?  
\- Поехали, - проговорила я решительно, - где ваша машина?  
\- Не машина, мотоцикл, - признался он застенчиво. Я посмотрела вниз, на пышный свой подол:  
\- И как вы это себе представляете?  
Он опять передернул плечами – я не отводила глаз от цепочки на его лице, цепочка вилась, как змея, от каждого жеста.  
\- Ладно, поехали, разберемся, - в конце-то концов, не получится – все-таки поймаю такси, черт с ним.  
\- Иммануил, - он протянул мне руку, призрачно-белую в темноте, - Но можно Има. И можно – на «ты».  
\- Эм, - я пожала эту нервную, чуть дрожащую руку, и отпустила, - Как буква – «М». И тоже – можно на «ты».

Я завернула подол платья узлом и заправила под попу – показались чулочные резинки, но так, наверное, даже интереснее. Има катался без шлема, и мне не предложил. Значит, волосы мои, и без того не бог весть какие, к финалу поездки превратятся совсем уж в иглы ежа.  
\- Куда мы едем? – спросил мой новый знакомец, усаживаясь в седло.  
\- Спасское, Вторая Окружная. Знаешь, где это?  
\- Представь, даже знаю, - он полуобернулся с усмешкой. В том ухе, где цепочка – болталось еще четыре массивных кольца, - Только заедем кое-куда по дороге, хорошо? На минутку…  
Мотоцикл ринулся с места – я прочно сидела на подвернутом подоле, и держалась руками за узкую бархатную спину моего возничего – на нем было что-то вроде гусарского доломана.  
Я немножечко все-таки хотела, чтобы он меня завез и убил. Однажды маньяк дал в газету объявление – «приходи ко мне, я тебя съем». И кое-кто немедленно откликнулся, подтянулся на зов – и его съели. Так вот, я вполне понимала сейчас этого кого-то. Я была как тот тип, из «Последнего танго в Париже», у которого дома лежит труп в гробу. И с этим – ну никак уж ничего не поделаешь, сколько ни беснуйся…  
Мотоцикл проехал по городу совсем немного, и встал возле бара – «Кантилена». Или «Катилина»?  
\- Я сейчас, - Има с потрясающей грацией вытянул ногу – из пространства, между мной и рулем, - Никуда не уходи.  
\- И ничего не воруй, - прибавила я машинально. И он понял меня – нет, я вовсе не ошиблась, насчет его ориентации.  
\- Брюс Ла Брюс? – восхищенно воскликнул Има, - Ты знаешь?!   
И убежал – подпрыгивая от радости, как зайчик. Я оперлась рукой о черную кожу сиденья, слезящимися глазами уставилась на вывеску, плавившуюся в моих слезах радужными цветами. Кто я, что я? Что делаю здесь? Доколе, Катилина?  
\- Я принес тебе коктейль, - Има снова явился, с пластиковым стаканом в руке, - Куба либре. Ты что, плачешь?  
\- Это от ветра, - я взяла стакан и выпила залпом, - Теперь-то – едем?  
\- Едем, - Има взял пустой стакан из моей руки, смял и швырнул на землю – с лихостью. Смятый пластик белел на черни асфальта, с такими невозможными изломами граней – смертельный номер для начинающего рисовальщика.

Железный конь пропыхтел по поселку, по мостику, по гравию вдоль канавы. Я без особого труда объяснила Име, как ехать – возница мой оказался смышлен. От соседского дома слышалась музыка, я наконец-то поняла, от какого именно. Было поблизости одно, бежевое типа-шале, с полосатыми занавесками, всегда как будто надутыми ветром.   
Окошки нашего дома тепло светились – сквозь пряди винограда, как сквозь решетки.  
\- Кто у вас так хорошо играет? – спросил Има, пристраивая мотоцикл на обочину.  
\- Сосед, - я сползла на землю, распушила платье, - Зайди, погрейся – а то ведь околеешь, на обратном-то пути. А так хоть чаю попьешь. У нас жильцов – цыганский табор, так что за невинность можешь не опасаться.  
Има хихикнул, а я – принялась трясти закрытую калитку.  
\- А можно совсем у тебя остаться? – спросил он с пронзительной отвагой, - До утра?  
Так я и думала. Не маньяк. Просто бездомный.  
\- Оставайся. Тогда закатывай коня – вон и Ильич к нам идет.  
По дорожке, весь в белом, плыл к нам Илья Ильич, брезгливо огибая декабрист.  
\- Так легко? – удивился Има моему стремительному согласию.  
\- А чего ты ждал – «нет, ни за что»? Ты же увидел, что я ебобо, еще перед фон Гермоловитцем, потому и привязался, чему же недоумевать – теперь?  
\- Лявоша с Любой гуляют, с Любиной собачкой, - пояснил для нас Ильич свое явление – обычно врата отворял Лявон, дед был слишком высокомерен для этого и ленив, - Что за юноша с тобой?  
\- Это Има, я решила его оставить – в бывшей Лекиной детской, - сказала я утвердительно, - Има, закатывай, наконец, свой мопед.  
\- Это мотоцикл, - немного обиделся Има, и вкатил в ворота своего железного друга, торжественно, под рояльного Малера, грянувшего от соседского шале. Мотоцикл остался тосковать возле припаркованного на площадке моего «клопа», а мы направились в дом.  
\- Лявоша запек буженину, - похвастался дед.  
В гостиной тлел камин, и на столе царило небывалое роскошество – остатки недавнего ужина – блюдо с сочащимися ломтями розовой буженины, и салаты, и ряд недопитых наливок. Има аж сглотнул от представшего перед ним великолепия, а дед произвел величественный кавалергардский жест:  
\- Прошу, не стесняйтесь! – и тут же извлек из сервантика тарелки и приборы. Он явно красовался.  
Има пристроил изящный зад на краешек табуретки, я же растеклась своим дизайнерским нарядом по креслу, и спросила:  
\- Ты пьешь алкоголь или же воздерживаешься?  
\- По возможности предпочитаю воду, - скромно потупился наш гость. Дед воззрился на него с симпатией:  
\- Наш человек! – и тут же выудил из холодильника, из своих неприкосновенных запасов, парочку запотевших «перье». Има явно ему понравился.  
Малер тем временем у музыканта-соседа переменился на Вивальди. Я пыталась, как говорится, «ухаживать» за гостем, то есть накидала ему в тарелку побольше салата и мяса, и гость откровенно был этому рад. Дед следил за нами, с высокого стула, как птица с жердочки – почти с нежностью. Има был красивый, а Ильич любил все красивое, да и к тому же к вечеру в старом негодяе было уже столько феназепама – что он всех любил, весь мир, и мир приветливо улыбался – ему в ответ.

\- Заходи, - я открыла Лекину комнату, напротив моей собственной, - Белье там уже постелено. Я могу разбудить тебя, когда поеду на работу – или же спи до победного конца, уедешь потом сам. Здесь всем на все плевать.  
Има стоял на пороге комнаты, озираясь – желтый цвет обоев, и огромные вельветовые медведи – не прибавляли ему храбрости. Я повернулась и пошла к себе, оставляя его наедине с медвежатками, плетеными абажурами и полными оптимизма расцветками.  
Мне уже снились сны, когда Има зашипел из своего логова:  
\- Эм! Эм! – что больше походило на мычание небольшой коровы. Ну, хоть не Эмма…  
\- Что такое? – я сползла с тахты и поковыляла к нему, сама в пижаме, между прочим, тоже с медвежатками. Има полулежал в постели, натянув одеяло до подбородка – постельное белье было в кошках и в зайцах, розовое. Плетеный ночник бросал на нежное его лицо решетчатые тревожные тени. Цепочку он так и не снял – даже перед сном.  
\- Я забыла сказать – горшок от выхода направо, в конце коридора. Или у тебя – что-то еще?  
\- Разве ты не поцелуешь меня – перед сном? – Има откинул одеяло, чуть истерическим порывистым жестом. Слава богу, под одеялом на нем обнаружились плавки, веселые, цвета ямайского флага. Шортиками. О, мадам Каганович! И да, он оказался уже меня ровно в два раза – не знаю, как надеялся выжить, в случае успеха своей авантюры.  
\- Спасибо за предложение, - я подошла к нему и вернула одеяло на место – всех этих зайцев и котят, - Я асексуал. Знаешь ведь, что это? Но за доверие спасибо.  
Има как-то одновременно увял и обрадовался, и сменил под одеялом призывную позу на обычную – сел по-турецки. Из-под котят вынырнули гладкие белые плечи, и под одеялом наметились острые торчащие колени.  
\- А я – би-сексуал, - признался он весело.  
\- Все правильно, - отвечала я задумчиво, - Так и должно быть. Одним все, другим – ничего. Если у вас нет девушки, значит, у кого-то их две.  
\- Что у тебя с Джаретом? – спросил вдруг Има, с прежним своим истерическим бесстрашием.  
\- С кем? – не поняла я поначалу, а потом догадалась, - А, Ткалич…  
\- Ты приехала в собор – в его машине.  
\- Я на него работаю, - я присела в кресло, стараясь не потревожить своим задом – брошенный небрежно доломан и узкие, как макаронины, Имины джинсы, - Я его – наемный переводчик. А почему он – Джарет?  
\- Из-за прически, - Има оживился, сел в подушках ровнее, и почесал спину – невероятно вывернув руку, - У него прическа – как у короля гоблинов. Из фильма «Лабиринт».  
\- Со мной он был в сетке, в такой, парикмахерской, - вспомнила я, - Так значит, у него стрижка «а-ля маллет»? Я-то думала, он кудрявый…У него портрет висит над столом, в кабинете – кудри, блестки, рояль, и все такое, кисти приснопамятного Шилова.  
\- Это было давно у него – кудри, - улыбнулся мечтательно Има.  
\- Так ты – поклонник Ткалича? – догадалась я, - Все ясно с тобой. Можно было просто попросить, а не изображать соблазнителя.  
\- То есть ты можешь нас познакомить? – расцвел Има, и опять почесался, уже не столь головокружительно, но с упоением.  
\- Не прямо завтра, но, наверное, могу, - ответила я, - Если сам он будет не против. Как говорится, надейся и жди. А сейчас, пока что – спокойной ночи.  
Я оставила его с его зайцами и кошками, и вернулась в свою постель. Сон уже не шел, я взяла на колени ноутбук, и принялась сочинять письмо – отчет о сегодняшнем моем визите, для благодетеля доктора Ка. Я же пообещала ему – подробности письмом.  
Сосед в своем шале играл, как будто нарочно, для меня – «Миа кор» из «Альцины», переложенную для клавишных. Чистое, беспримесное, кристаллическое страдание – со сладковатым, как смерть, но утешительным привкусом опиата.  
Когда у человека черные глаза – сложно понять, тем более в полутемной комнате, каковы его зрачки – расширены или, наоборот, как булавочная головка. Но влажный взгляд, и полуприкрытые веки, и розоватые склеры, и общая томность…Сомнамбулический лепет, и непреодолимая потребность чесаться…Я сразу догадалась, что за фрукт мне достался – но мне было абсолютно все равно. На даче нечего красть, а моральный облик этого Имы – ей-богу, не мое дело. У меня и у самой в чехле от ноутбука много чего лежало – до поры до времени. До того нестерпимого, последнего часа, когда сил уже не останется, и сделается, наконец-то – все можно.

 

«18 ноября 171…года.  
Сегодня умерла моя собака, и сломался стилет. Любимый стилет, подарок друга, с черненым лезвием и рукоятью, украшенной агатом. Неудивительно, что я горюю о нем куда больше, чем о судьбе бедняги Фингала.  
И сегодня мне вновь, в очередной раз, довелось искупаться в позоре, до дна испить не горькую, но прогорклую чашу.  
Сегодня Хозяин и молодая Хозяйка, вдвоем, пригласили меня в покои и, смеясь, вручили мне китайский перламутром инкрустированный ларчик. На дне ларчика обнаружились перо, чернильница, песок и стопка бумаги, как для писем. На мой вопрос – не является ли сей подарок аллегорией моих новых обязанностей, в недавно учрежденной канцелярии – Хозяйка отвечала, не прекращая смеяться:  
\- Нет, душа моя, это для реестра.  
Галантный реестр… Выходит, близость моя к Хозяину – отольется мне отныне этой унизительной повинностью. Нужно уточнить у Артемиса, является ли русское слово «наперсник» (написано латиницей) синонимом слова «сводник» или «сутенер»?  
Сестрица моя Анхен умерла, сестрица Дотхен поспешно, с разбегу, вылетела замуж. Мне исполнилось двадцать пять, когда Дотхен, свежевыпеченная добродетельная супруга, отдала мне заветную ладанку:  
\- Ани больше нет, а мне эта игрушка уже ни к чему. Возьми, олененок – может, тебе она послужит. Ты же лучше меня знаешь, что делают с подобными сувенирами.  
Между створок медальона, как в раковине – прядь черных волос. Хозяин как-то оставил сувенир на память, сестрице Анхен – и проиграл всего себя. Ведь волосы, как и ногти, и кровь – та самая жирная почва, на которой лучше всего произрастают ядовитые цветы деревенского бабьего колдовства.   
Для подобной присушки нужен один лишь волос – с головы желанного человека. Следует привязать его к собственному волосу, выдернутому, прости господи, с лобка, и пропитать оба волоса собственной кровью. Готовую конструкцию необходимо держать в восточном углу комнаты три ночи, при растущей луне. По возможности луна должна быть в Козероге, но это не обязательно. Сей приворот пробуждает сильную плотскую страсть в предмете, часто переходящую в большую любовь. Волос, щепотка соли, тринадцать поклонов на запад, на рассвете – и он ваш навеки, предмет корыстных и честолюбивых устремлений.   
Я сделала все то же, что делали Анхен и Дотхен, ступала след в след по протоптанной ими тропинке. И неделю спустя уже стояла у входа в хозяйскую походную палатку, со свечой в руке и в предусмотрительно расстегнутом белье. Так уж оно работает – как оспа, веришь в нее, не веришь – все равно покроешься струпьями.  
Надеюсь, никто и никогда этих слов не прочтет. Я ненавижу его. И я его презираю. Он, добыча моя, драгоценный мой трофей – увы, не стоит и плевка. Забавный парадокс – человек высокий и статный, в душе он – карлик, вроде тех карл, каких выпрашивал сам он у соседей, в свою коллекцию. Хозяин любит все уродливое, все безобразное – но не так, как любил Леонардо, почитавший уродство высшей точкой красоты, нет, эта страсть – к ярмарочным вульгарным циркам, извращениям, червоточинам, болезнь к смерти. Он жесток – упоенно, сладострастно, он лично казнил некоторых своих подданных, и после казни смотрел с интересом – каковы сосуды и рассеченные кости, на свежем срезе только что отрубленной головы. Он делает мерзости – с удовольствием, используя всю свою власть. Эта его коллекция, недавнее его увлечение – трупы мертвых уродов, плавающие в стеклянных банках – как будто слепки с собственной его души.  
Он жесток, порою бесцельно и бессмысленно, зло ради зла – но в любовной игре он требует унижений, он желает сам быть растоптан. Неудивительно, что избранники отмеривают ему желанное унижение – полной мерой. После уроков моего Огюстена мне удается исполнять желания Хозяина даже с определенным изяществом и сноровкой. Эта прохладная изощренная отстраненность – господин мой и раб (пусть и ненадолго, понарошку) признавался, что подобная манера сводит его с ума. Бедные девочки мои, Анхен и Дотхен, как справлялись вы – с подобным чудовищем, если я, с армейским своим прошлым, порой с трудом сдерживаю брезгливость? Но дрессировка генерала Огюстена здесь сослужила мне добрую службу – спасибо тебе и за это, боевой товарищ.  
Другой мой армейский приятель, князь Вяземский, Артемис – это мужское русское имя, звучащее, как имя греческой богини охоты – как-то читал мне вслух одну пьесу. Он мог бы сделаться литератором или философом, мой Артемис – столь энциклопедически он образован, и столь виртуозно вплетает он изречения древних мыслителей в свою речь и в собственную жизнь. Но молодой человек сей слишком уж увлечен – газартами, дачами, интригами. Философия для него – лишь нарядный аксессуар, наподобие перстней, а я, деревенская необразованная дубина – бессильно ему завидую.  
Артемис прочел мне, в рифму к моему счастливому у Хозяина случаю, пьесу о Тартюфе. О молодом лопоухом авантюристе, влюбившем в себя, неожиданно для себя самого – знатного дворянина. Забавная пьеса – о парвеню, изнемогающем под нежданным дождем щедрот. Симпатии автора были явно не на стороне героя-пройдохи, но я узнала в Тартюфе себя – и не могла ему не посочувствовать. Знаю, что и моя история вот так же добром не кончится – разоблачат, изгонят, дай бог, если останусь жива. Выскочку-парвеню и без того уже многие ненавидят, как в той пьесе – и прислуга, и хозяйские дочки, и безденежная завистливая хозяйская родня. Разве что молодая Хозяйка – в отличие от мольеровской Эльмиры – добра ко мне и милостива.   
Но увы – милость такая опаснее порою, чем ненависть – особенно сейчас, когда мы с нею связаны вместе проклятым галантным реестром. На Хозяйке лежит та же унизительная обязанность, что и на мне – внесение в треклятый реестр всех приглянувшихся нашему властелину особ. Я вписываю мужчин, госпожа моя – женщин, так и сидим мы порою, голова к голове, за столом, над списком, в свете одинокой свечи. Словно заговорщики, преступные подельщики. Впрочем, для Хозяйки этот реестр – хоть какое-то облегчение участи. Но нет, не жалей, не жалей ее – ведь жалость может увести и дальше, и ниже, в ад, в самую геенну огненную. Не жалей, не смотрись в нее, словно в зеркало…

Любовь моя к тебе неизмерима  
Змея свернулась в складках простыни  
И за окном пульсируют огни   
Последнего блистательного Рима

И на крылах муарового мрака  
Несется ангел смерти в небесах  
Печально воет во дворе собака  
И кашляют солдаты на часах».

 

«Казимир, у меня назрел вопрос к вам, по тексту перевода. Дайте знать, сможем ли мы завтра с вами увидеться – чтобы мне не ждать вас вечером понапрасну».  
Смутные сомнения терзали меня. Все-таки женщин-военных в те времена не было, это же не современный Израиль. До гусар-девиц оставалось еще сто с лишним лет. Стилет, армейские сослуживцы, походная палатка…Ткаличу стоило бы узнать, что ведьма в его гримуаре – с огромной вероятностью все же не девочка, а мальчик.  
Я положила записку поверх очередной порции перевода, и спустилась во двор, где смиренно ожидали меня – Мирон и его «роллс-ройс».  
\- Не влетело вам, за вчерашнее? – спросила я у водителя. Утром мы ехали с ним молча, оба в полусне, и не имели сил перемолвиться даже словом.  
\- Нет, папаша не просек вроде, - ухмыльнулся мой Ларго. Он распахнул передо мною дверь – я уселась в машину – бесшумно захлопнул, вернулся на свое место и принялся неспеша выводить из гавани наш полированный горбатый корабль. Я оглянулась на статуи, еще мельтешившие в заднем окне:  
\- Что за фигуры у вас на крыше?  
\- Ангелы и демоны, - гордясь, отвечал Мирон, - Джабраил, Азраил, Самуил и четвертый кто-то, убей бог, не помню. От дождя облезают, сволочи, папаша что ни год, их красит.  
Я подумала – кого же вижу я из окна библиотеки, ангела, демона ли?

Мостик – еле выдержал! – гравийная дорожка, окружная канава, поворот. Было еще светло, дачники с любопытством следили из-за своих калиток – за экзотическим экипажем. Мирон подвез меня к дому, и я не стала дожидаться, сама открыла дверь:  
\- Пока, Мирон, до завтра! – и была такова.   
«Клоп» мой изумрудно зеленел за невысоким забором, и рядом с ним притулилась Имина мотоциклетка. А я-то думала, он давно слинял…Утром я оставила Име номер своего телефона – на случай, если вожделенный его Джарет не откажет ему во встрече. И мысленно попрощалась с парнишкой навсегда. Выходит, преждевременно…  
Калитка была приоткрыта, за домом радостно тюкал молоток. Я взошла на веранду – Лявон и Илья Ильич сидели в креслах, перед телевизором, Лявон с бокалом вина, дед – с запотевшей бутылочкой минералки.  
\- Привет, деды, - поздоровалась я, и Лявон сморщился – он-то считал себя еще ого-го.  
\- Твой мальчик за домом, они с Любой собрали джакузи, - сказал он мрачно, - Вколачивают последние гвозди в его крышку. Завтра планируем залить воду и плескаться.  
\- Ты ревнуешь? – догадалась я.  
\- Вот еще! – фыркнул Лявон.  
Это джакузи стояло за домом бог знает с какого лохматого года, с тех пор, как Лявон разобрал его, и собрал, и досчитался при сборке множества лишних деталей. Кажется, кудесница Люба подарила несчастной купели вторую жизнь.  
Я спустилась с крыльца и отправилась проведать наших умельцев. Има сидел на бортике джакузи и болтал ногами, Люба – вся в огненно-красном – подводила к конструкции некие трубы и шланги. Несколько металлических хомутов нанизаны были на ее длинные пальцы – как перстни.  
\- Не чаяла застать, - сказала я Име, но юный наглец улыбнулся невинно и прелестно:  
\- Я не завелся. Завтра Люба меня починит…  
\- Не тебя, твоего зверя, - басом гаркнула Люба из синей ванны, - Ты, деточка, ремонту не подлежишь.  
\- Я же – не очень стесняю? – жалобно спросил Има, склоняя голову к плечу и делая глаза, как у мопса.  
\- Вообще нет, - призналась я честно, - Если дедам пофиг, то и мне пофиг. Я тоже тут гость, хозяева – они.  
\- Пупусик, спустись, подержи мне краник, - интимно позвала Иму Люба, он скинул на бортик свой расшитый доломан, и лаской скользнул в синюю чашу, на дно. Я увидела на его молочной спине, в вырезе майки-алкоголички – татуировку в виде вырванных с мясом крыльев. Два то ли следа, то ли шрама – графически прорисованные обрывки кожи и мышц. Фу…  
Я вернулась в дом, цапнула со стола несколько колец колбасы, и поднялась на свой чердак. Сегодняшнее мое платье не было столь изысканным, как вчерашнее сложно-черное, но переодеться в дачную хламиду все-таки следовало.  
\- Эм… - Има цокнул коготками по двери. Я оправила на попе хламиду – спустила пониже:  
\- Входи.  
\- Нужно посекретничать, - в майке Има смотрелся совсем бледной немочью, и кожа его светилась, как мрамор – не иначе, к бедняге подкрадывалось малокровие.  
\- Выкладывай.  
\- Не знаю, стоит ли…- засомневался вдруг Има.  
\- Сказал «а» - говори и «бэ».  
\- Сегодня тот дед, который Лявон, толкал целую речь – о своем отношении к сексуальным меньшинствам. Мягко говоря, оно у него негативное.  
\- И ты оскорблен? – попробовала угадать я.  
\- Не в этом дело, - грациозно отмахнулся Има, - просто Лявон – он же ухаживает за Любой. Он что – не видит?  
\- Что – не видит? – не поняла я.  
\- Люба – транс. У нее и кадык, и руки…  
Я поперхнулась. История из моего перевода – шагнула в жизнь. Как в рассказе Акутагавы «Платок» - только что прочел в книге, и вот пожалуйста – встречаешь в собственном доме.  
\- Ты знаешь, я тоже не видела, - промолвила я потрясенно, - У тебя, наверное, глаз наметан.  
\- А то, - загордился Има, - Так что – сказать, не сказать? Завтра-то по-любому будет каминг-аут, когда они полезут в этот таз…  
\- Молчи, - отвечала я, подумав, - Сами разберутся. Лявон и при Любе высказывал свои плесневелые идеи, так что она-то – или он – в курсе, что у нее за ухажер. А Лявон – ну что ж, так ему и надо.  
Я вспомнила вдруг дедовы намеки, и улыбки, и многозначительные движения бровями. «Я их познакомил». Ах ты, коварный кавалергард…  
\- Можно, я посижу с тобой? – вдруг попросил Има, - Мне как-то неудобно сейчас к ним идти…  
\- Сиди, - я кивнула на кресло, - Только я немножко поработаю, и поотвечаю на письма. Пока не зовут на ужин.  
Има уселся в кресло, с ногами, и обхватил острейшие колени немощными белыми ручками. Цепочка – из уха в нос – была при нем, и мерно покачивалась.  
Я заглянула в ноутбук – ура, Ка написал мне письмо.  
\- Ты видела Джарета? – спросил Има. О Джарете он спрашивал – всегда быстро, и будто испуганно.  
\- Завтра увижу, - ответила я, - Если повезет. Я помню про тебя, не бойся.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Има невесомым эхом.  
«Ты пишешь – и мне кажется, что ты грустишь. Что тебе очень плохо там, в этой твоей деревне. И мне хочется – отбросить – одной рукой драгоценную карьеру, а другой рукой – молодую жену. И метнуться тебя спасать. Только вряд ли я тебе нужен. По телефону такого не скажешь, а клавиатура – она все стерпит. Я скучаю по тебе. Я боюсь за тебя. И очень надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо, и Ткалич мой тебя не подвел, и текст хоть немного тебя отвлекает – от всего. Ты же не наделаешь глупостей, правда?»  
«Нет, ни за что, - набила я в ответном письме, - Я не наделаю глупостей. Не с чего, Ка. Тебе померещилось. Все у меня заебца».

 

«6 мая 172…года.  
Этой ночью, за час до рассвета, я проснулась в своей постели – буквально подпрыгнула на подушках, из-за увиденного во сне. Мне снились две свечи, перевитые, скрученные вместе, как горят они, еще больше друг с другом сплавляясь, и женский голос говорит над ними:  
\- Как эти свечи свиты вместе, так и мы с тобою будем свиты.  
И я тотчас увидела ее перед собою, как живую, и мысль была – отныне или к ней, или в петлю…   
Вот так и я невольно испытала на себе – собственное любимое отточенное оружие. Увы, бедняжка не ведает – что женщины для предмета ее приворота лишь мусорные карты в игре, меня волнует иная добыча, более трудная, но оттого и более желанная. И морок отступит от меня, как только на рассвете пропоет петух. Не знает наивная колдунья и об обратной стороне подобных присушек, о том, что сама она отныне принуждена испытывать неодолимое влечение к привороженному, избавиться от которого уже невозможно.  
В юности мать рассказывала мне сказку про русалочку. О том, как графский егерь походя, во время охоты, снял с ветвей русалку и увез с собою, посадив в седло позади себя. Опрометчивый поступок – русалки в наших краях мелкие, ростом с десятилетнего ребенка, не говорят совсем, но так глядят своими глазищами – можно и лишиться рассудка. Егерь, видать, и лишился – жил со своею добычей вместе, в своем доме, как с женой. Графский шталмейстер прослышал о таком безобразии, явился проверить – и так же неосторожно глянул в глаза лесному трофею – и так же увез ее с собою, позади, в седле. Егерь пробовал возражать, но его начальник искуснее владел шпагой.  
Потом и граф пожелал взглянуть – на предмет раздора, собственных подданных. И в графском замке появилась миниатюрная и молчаливая графиня, а мятежные подданные переменили место жительства на графское подземелье. В гости к графу заглянул королевский коннетабль – и уже граф переменил место жительства, на столичную тюрьму, а коннетабль обзавелся молодой супругой, прежнюю супругу предусмотрительно отослав в монастырь.  
Стоит ли продолжать? Король казнил коннетабля, и русалка взошла на трон. Дальше там разве что господь бог, а он не интересуется нежитью – и оттого сказка кончена.   
Хозяйка моя, соавтор галантного проклятого реестра, прошла почти тот же путь, что и русалка из маминой сказки. Только сказка рассказывается быстро, а на деле подобный путь – унизителен, долог, и крадет вашу душу. Я невольно восхищаюсь своей госпожой – она весела, и добра, и прекрасна, как будто и не стоят за ее спиной – все эти призраки, егеря, шталмейстера, дурака-графа, и последнего выскочки-князя, у которого Хозяин ее и отнял. Этот выскочка, в отличие от сказочного, вполне жив, и смотрит на утраченное свое счастие все еще влюбленными глазами – так до сих пор очарован.  
Я с нею рядом уже несколько лет, и я вижу, как она устала. Только в сказке принц – прекрасен, наяву он – омерзителен. Побои, пьянство, его приступы ярости, его дурные болезни, подхваченные от денщиков и непристойных девиц. Походы, палатки, ледяная земля, грязь – я переношу это равнодушно, но каково ей? Вши, дурная вода, роды в обозных каретах – как у метресс Людовика, которого когда-то все за это дружно судили. Из восьми ее детей выжили только двое – еще бы, в этих обозах, палатках, на голой холодной земле. Бог безжалостен к женщинам, за что он обрекает их – так страдать? Мне жаль их всех, но особенно – ту, что рядом, это грешно, но я невольно гневаюсь и ненавижу Создателя – почему он устроил все именно так? За что женщина наказана столь жестоко?  
Сплетенные, как те свечи, капризом судьбы, и капризом нашего общего господина, мы с Хозяйкой отныне неразлучно вместе. Я – у ее ног. Она смотрит на меня – с любопытством и симпатией, на существо, доселе неведомой ей породы. С интересом трогает на моем столе безделушки, перебирает нежно браслеты и кольца на моей руке – ведь раньше ей не доводилось видеть вблизи таких, как я. Прежде рядом были – мужланы, солдаты, и я для нее – новая, драгоценная игрушка. Доселе невиданная. Артефакт, предмет искусства. Я вижу, с жалостью и страхом, как любопытство ее перерастает – в нечто совершенно иное.  
А мне – разве что бесконечно жаль. Но любовь – такая сорная трава, она растет и из жалости. Мы, как сувенирами, обмениваемся – демонстрацией шрамов, после ударов хозяйской трости. Мы плачемся друг другу – на его побои, на его отметины. Я сострадаю ей бесконечно – но ничего не могу. И в сказке моей матери – там выше короля только бог, а он не заберет нас к себе, наверх, ему нет до нас дела. До русалок, до нежити. Как-нибудь – выбирайтесь сами. И я ломаю голову, каждую ночь – как помочь моей девочке, выпутаться из сетей. А она, глупышка – сплетает свечи, ворожит, и не ведает, что я – и так уже давно ее. Женщины мне скучны, но она – она мое зеркало.  
На днях случился конфуз – с нашим злосчастным реестром. И, увы, не первый уже для меня – подобного рода. Очередная намеченная жертва, выслушав заманчивое предложение, вместо ожидаемого согласия – бросилась на шею собственному искусителю. Я не успела ни оттолкнуть, ни сказать «нет» - нахальный мальчишка уже целовал меня, и увлекал за портьеру, как паук – пойманную муху. И, видит бог, это оказалось восхитительно – стоило ли сопротивляться? Его нежности были весьма искушенными, и стремительными – что потрясающе для создания столь юного и столь невинно выглядящего. После всего, оправляя одежду на себе и на мне – о, добрый самаритянин! – он произнес иронически:  
\- Как вы поняли, с реестром вашим ничего не получится. Меня теперь за это казнят?  
\- Нет, попросту вычеркнут, - отвечала я, смеясь.  
\- И вы – меня вычеркнете, из вашего собственного списка? - спросил он тогда, растрепанный мой ангел, - Или все-таки сохраните, до следующего раза?  
Мне оставалось разве что поцеловать его тронутые кармином губы – и бежать, от него, к следующей строке своего непотребного списка, ведь скоро ночь. Я вынуждена в срок предоставить Хозяину – его очередную игрушку. Но этот блудливый ангел, юный повеса – он останется, в личном моем списке. Младший братишка генерала Огюстена, красавчик Рене. Прежде я не брала его в расчет, и напрасно. Огюстен тогда не посмеялся надо мною, рекомендуя его. Не обманул. Этот Рене носит такой же перстень, что и брат его – с темным камнем, меняющим цвет. Все знают, что в подобных перстнях отравители прячут яд, и не просто яд – аква тофану».

 

А в окне кабинета видна была другая статуя. Я только сейчас заметила. Вся откинутая назад, с тяжкими крыльями, еще более тянущими к земле перебинтованную сетью фигуру. Щит и меч угадывались под сеткой – быть может, это Джабраил, в пантеоне – единственный ангел, со щитом и мечом?  
Стук трости – словно сам дьявол приближался по долгому коридору, перестукивая копытцами. Я ждала в кресле, вывернув шею. Он вошел – все тот же блескучий халат, и трость, и персидские туфли. Но прическа – «Стог сена в Живерни». Ди Ди Рамоун. Джарет…  
\- Джарет, - произнесла я машинально, - здравствуйте.  
\- Здравствуйте, Эм, - он присел, не за стол, а на край его, - Я думал, для вас я все-таки Ткалич.  
\- Один мой друг рассказал мне, отчего вы – Джарет, - призналась я, - Он очень милый мальчик, этот мой друг, мечтает увидеть вас живьем, и получить автограф в свою скромную коллекцию.  
\- Так приводите его с собой, - добродушно позволил Ткалич, Джарет, - Пусть смотрит.  
Он чуть-чуть подгримировался к моему визиту – шрамы не проступали уже столь откровенно, но все же что-то осталось в нем – и от компрачикосов.  
\- Так о чем вы пожелали мне поведать? – спросил Ткалич, играя набалдашником трости, - В рукописи нашлась – формула бессмертия?  
\- Пока нет, - улыбнулась я, - А впрочем, разве это не она была – Дайан, Мутабор?  
\- Увы, нет, - губы собеседника моего странно дернулись, - Не работает. Так что же тогда?  
\- Понимаете, Казимир…Может быть, это ненужная информация, но вы хозяин манускрипта, и вам, наверное, стоит знать. Автор ваших мемуаров – не девушка, а мужчина. Дворянин, военный. Женщина не могла – участвовать в военных действиях, иметь сослуживцев-военных. А то, что он пишет о себе в женском роде – этого и я сама толком не понимаю, может, какое-то расстройство личности. Сейчас девочки часто о себе пишут – в мужском, у него, наверное, что-то подобное. Он же не знал, что кто-то вздумает читать…  
\- Да, я думаю – он на такое не рассчитывал, - медленно проговорил Ткалич. Сладковатый, шипучий акцент вдруг пропал куда-то из его речи. Я подняла голову и взглянула ему в лицо. Предыдущую тираду я произносила, смущенно уставившись в собственные сведенные колени, и теперь отвела взгляд от колен, чтобы – увидеть.  
Так бывает, наверное, после экзорцизма, когда демон отступает от одержимого, и проявляется природное человеческое лицо, не искаженное судорогой, богом дарованное. Черты его не изменились, совсем, и швы остались на месте, и птоз после инсульта. Но как-то вдруг, словно скалы из-под воды, проступило из-под кукольной маски – лицо, то самое, что так старался вылепить для него когда-то его пластический хирург. Тот, на кого так хотел он стать похожим, делая на себе все эти швы и разрезы – этот кто-то и смотрел на меня теперь, серыми, разведенными далеко глазами – с иронией и любопытством. Так перчатка вдруг оказывается надетой, и точно впору – на руку, для которой и была сшита.  
\- Продолжайте же, Эм, - произнес он тепло, но совсем по-другому оперируя голосом, - Чего вы испугались?  
Я хотела спросить – «Куда вы дели Ткалича?» - но не решилась. Такова, наверное, и есть шизофрения – только что была одна личность, и нате вам – вот уже другая.  
\- С вами все в порядке? – только и спросила я, деревянно.  
\- Со мной? Или с ним? – глуховато рассмеялся мой собеседник, - Не берите в голову. Да, небольшое раздвоение – как язык у змеи – но мы оба кое-как уживаемся вдвоем, и оба, видите – неплохие люди. Я знаю эту нехитрую тайну, тайну пола, автора манускрипта. А Ткалич не знает, ему и не надо. Мужчина он, автор манускрипта…еще какой – целый председатель вотчинной канцелярии…Сочинитель…  
Я попробую подойти к тебе ближе  
И заглянуть в глаза твои – уже другими глазами  
И ты не узнаешь меня  
Под следующей моей маской, охотник – своего оленя, - произнес он по-немецки.  
\- Откуда это?  
\- Там, дальше – будет. В вашей тетради, - он усмехнулся, живым углом рта, и филлеры не казались уже нарочито-кукольными, все было у него – на лице его – к месту, - Автор всегда помнит, собственные стихи. Вы помогаете мне вспоминать, Эм – а Ткалич много сил положил, чтобы меня убить. Только себя он убил – еще больше, видите, что с ним стало, - он провел рукой, с меловыми ноготками, по мертвой половине лица, - Наркотики оглушают, и меня, но и его – тоже, он даже больше потерял. Но он все еще делает, Ткалич, то – что я от него хочу. Только не помнит, зачем, - опять прозвучал глухой, горький смех, - В этой моей рукописи отмычка, способ для меня – уйти. Отыщите ее для меня, Эм, пожалуйста.  
Я пропащая душа. Первый кандидат – на стокгольмский синдром. Я всегда подыгрываю маньякам – просто из любопытства, ну, и жизнь мне давно не мила.  
\- Так вы – подселенец? – спросила я бодро, - А Ткалич – носитель? И вы хотели бы сменить носителя, потому что этот – вас изводит? Написали в дневнике, как – но почему-то не можете сами прочитать?  
\- Почему-то…- даже обиделся мой собеседник, - Вам бы так мозги выжгли – кокаином. Я всю латынь позабыл, и герундии, и герундивы. И французский, и итальянский – а там у меня все главное на этих языках, сам же писал. Он же меня – лечил, как рак, химиотерапией, ковровым бомбометанием…Себя изуродовал, но и меня покалечил. А отпустить – не догадался, трус несчастный. Все сам, все сам – вот, нашел рукопись свою старую, выкупил, сижу, ковыряюсь – и не вижу ничего, как слепой…  
\- И куда же вы дальше собираетесь? - спросила я светским тоном, словно тетушку – о том, на какую дачу она планирует переехать.  
\- Это неважно, - мой собеседник пожал плечами, и лицо его сделалось – беспомощно-прекрасным, - Куда угодно. Ткаличу осталась пара месяцев, он болен, он и меня – утащит за собой. Но вы же – вы спасете меня, правда, Эм?  
Он сжал руки в замок, таким детским, молящим жестом – и тут же рассыпался, опал – как марионетка, отпущенная с нитей.  
\- Как вас зовут? – спросила я, но, кажется, уже в никуда. Прилив накрыл скалу, и острые камни глядели на меня – сквозь толщу воды, мерцающие, еле различимые. Под всеми этими швами, и филлерами, и имплантами…  
\- Что вы только что сказали? – переспросил меня Ткалич, с акцентом – нарочитым, как теплый розовый, роза бон-бон, - Я задремал, не расслышал.  
\- В какой крайний срок мне нужно закончить работу? – спросила я, стараясь не есть его глазами.  
\- Два месяца, мы же условились, - Ткалич пожал плечами, и совсем не так, как тот его, второй, - А что, вы не успеваете?  
\- Успеваю, просто – хотела уточнить.  
\- Это все? – осторожно спросил меня Ткалич, - Я ни о чем не говорил с вами? Только что? Это провалы в памяти, после инсульта – порой заговариваюсь, и сам потом не помню.  
\- Вы прочли мне стихи:  
Я попробую подойти к тебе ближе  
И заглянуть в глаза твои – уже другими глазами  
И ты не узнаешь меня  
Под следующей моей маской, охотник – своего оленя…  
\- Вот-вот, - с удовольствием кивнул Ткалич, - Заговариваюсь, несу чепуху. Это – все?  
\- Да, Казимир, - соврала я, - это все. Разрешите откланяться.  
Я не верила в подселенную сущность, но в шизофрению – вполне. В раздвоение личности. В наркоманию. В паранойю. Стоило бы предупредить Иму – с каким нещечком предстоит ему свести знакомство. Но Има, наверное, окажется только рад – тому, что кумир его псих, самому ему под стать.

Мирон провез меня по поселку, под моросящим дождем, на виду изумленной публики. И высадил напротив калитки – Люба и Има как раз собирались гулять с собакой, с Любиной тщедушной болонкой, оба вооруженные зонтами. Конечно же, Има никуда не уехал – и мотоцикл его кис под дождем, стыдливо прикрытый тепличным полиэтиленом.  
\- Возьмете меня под зонт? – спросила я – Има тут же поймал меня под руку и почти силой втащил под свой купол. Машина бесшумно попятилась мимо нас, и дальше, дальше – мы шли следом за отступающим «роллс-ройсом», по гравийным колеям, переступая через лужи и червей. Мирон мигнул мне напоследок фарами, развернул машину на перекрестке и был таков. И, кажется, во всех окнах вдоль улицы шевельнулись шторы – убрались восвояси любопытные головы. Я подхватила платье, рукой, свободной от Имы – потому что длинная, с кисточками, влажная трава задорно хлестала меня по щиколоткам.  
\- Я вижу, ты так и не завелся? – спросила я своего прекрасного спутника.  
\- Имочка сегодня влип в роман, - басом сказала из-под своего купола Люба, - Как муха в говно. Я разобрала его тарантас – у него корзина полетела.  
\- У тебя же нет ее… - не поняла я.  
\- Не для продуктов корзина, сцепления, - рассмеялся Има.  
\- А-а…  
\- Так я его отправила на станцию, в «Запчасти», и там-то наш принц и склеил какого-то местного гопника, тоже на мотике, - продолжила Люба. Болонка тем временем обнаружила на дороге экскременты и принялась с упоением валяться. Люба отогнала ее пинками, и поведала дальше:  
\- У них свидание, завтра, на остановке «Плотина». Так что пожелай Имке удачи.  
\- Има, это правда? – я задрала голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, - В нашей деревне цветут гомоэротизм и толерантность?  
\- Местами, - смутился Има, - Всюду жизнь…  
Я вспомнила про толерантность, про Лявона, про джакузи…Но сегодня весь день моросил дождик, и вряд ли кто-то купался…  
\- Люба, вы же не заливали сегодня джакузи? – спросила я – амазонку, красотку. Люба, в белых штанах и в резиновых сапогах с клубничинами, откинула зонт назад – чтобы видеть мое лицо:  
\- Знаешь, Эмка, оно мне и не всралось, - сказала она грубо, но и грустно, - Пусть этот мудила де Ля Фер сам его заливает.  
\- Я ей сказал, что он не знает, - пояснил Има, - Что он не видит…  
Болонка пустилась за кошкой – загнала на дерево, увлеченно брехала у подножия. Люба убежала ее отгонять.  
\- Знаешь, кто больше всех расстроится? – спросила я Иму, - Илья Ильич. Он целый план уже выстроил – как его Лявоша зафаршмачится, и будет потом осмеян. И все в одночасье рухнуло…  
\- Тебе ее не жалко? – сердито спросил Има.  
\- Жалко, - согласилась я, - Но и деда жалко – все-таки он мой. Хоть он и высокомерная бесчувственная деревяшка. Он, наверное, даже будет плакать – он всегда плачет, когда ему не удаются интриги. А они почти никогда не удаются, по причине старости и подступающего маразма. Кстати, Има, я сосватала тебе Ткалича.  
\- Правда? – Има склонился ко мне – буквально сунулся носом, как пес, со звенящей своей цепочкой.  
\- Правда. Давай – послезавтра, раз завтра у тебя рандеву. Утром прихвачу тебя с собой – в машину…Только вот еще что, одно – этот Ткалич…  
\- Женат? – попробовал угадать Има.  
\- Чуть лучше. Шизик. Я попозже расскажу тебе подробнее, чтобы ты был морально готов.  
\- Мне все равно, - произнес мечтательно Има. Как я и думала…

\- Послушай, Ка, ты же знаком с этим Ткаличем, - я бродила за домом, возле компостной кучи, под зонтом и в прорезиненном плаще. Спряталась, чтобы никто-никто не подслушал.  
\- Был знаком, но говорю же, лет двадцать тому назад, - голос в трубке то приближался, то пропадал, из-за слабой связи, - Мы были тогда совсем другие люди, Эм.  
\- То есть ему было – двадцать, - подсчитала я вслух, - Самое то для развития шизофрении. Самый возраст. Время зенита.  
\- Он не шизофреник, - возразил мне Ка, - По крайней мере, раньше не был.  
\- И у него нет раздвоения? Личности, не языка…  
На том конце разговора задумались. В трубке шипело – словно акустически оформлялся мыслительный процесс.  
\- Знаешь, Казик очень недолго работал в хосписе, - произнес Ка после паузы, - и вот с тех пор он и стал – не такой, как прежде. Как ты говоришь – раздвоение. Сегодня один, а завтра – совершенно другой. У него даже лицо менялось. А потом все закончилось. Или началось, наоборот…Он встретил того продюсера – и понеслась…   
\- А до продюсера – он какой был ориентации?  
\- Обычной. Думаю, он так и остался – обычной, просто тогда это был для Казика такой шанс, такой шанс, и впридачу вся его невозможная, всепоглощающая продажность…  
\- Он, наверное, и внешне изменился, - предположила я.  
\- Да, осунулся, похорошел, глаза раскрылись, и как будто стал даже выше ростом, - вспомнил медленно мой доктор, - А что, он сейчас – абсолютный псих? – в интонациях сверкнуло злорадство.  
\- Местами, - призналась я, - Но ты прав, безобидный. Просто выглядит это – не очень. Но мне пофиг, лишь бы платил.  
\- Береги себя, Эм, - в голосе доктора моего послышалась мольба.  
\- Так точно, - согласилась я, и нажала отбой.  
Легко тебе было говорить – «береги себя» – человеку, которого бросил ты бестрепетно – на смерть, «на плаху, под меч»…

 

«1 ноября 172…года.  
Любовь  
От тебя я не слышала этого слова  
Ты пишешь вот так:  
«Вы оказали мне честь, удостоив.  
Я был счастлив с вами»  
\- и все, что ты можешь сказать.  
Твои письма ко мне.  
Титанический труд  
Легиона наемных поэтов  
Слова, прошедшие  
Через всех твоих женщин  
Выверенные временем  
Я не люблю тебя  
Я, как и ты, «была счастлива с вами»  
Счастлива, как художник,  
К большому портрету королевской семьи  
Пририсовавший себя

Я просто не знаю…  
Это подкрадывается сзади  
И закрывает мне глаза ладонями  
И я стою, слепая, и пытаюсь угадать  
\- Что это?

Неправда, он сам писал мне все эти письма, мой Артемис. Но его письма ко мне и в самом деле можно будет когда-нибудь издать, как книгу – столь они остроумны и забавны. Пусть и не пишет он прямо – о любви, но все в них есть, и любовь, и тоска, и привязанность. Как прежде я этого не видела…  
Мы давно знакомы, и оба мы – взрослые люди. Наша дружба длится уже больше, чем десяток лет, и все это время – мы полагали, что наша взаимная склонность – всего лишь приятельство, не более. А то, что случалось между нами порою – так, баловство, армейские юношеские шалости. На десять лет затянувшиеся – так что же? Мы тоскуем в разлуке, мы стремимся увидеться – при любой возможности, мы пишем друг другу каждый день, пусть и коротенькие записки, мы рисуем профили друг друга на полях прочитанных книг – так что же? Наша служба, и семьи, и обязанности перед Хозяином, и наши метрессы – мы взрослые, самостоятельные господа, нам не пристало… Да это и не законно – в армии за это и вовсе бьют шпицрутенами.  
Артемис – тебя и зовут так, как деву-охотницу, и я зову тебя, в краткие, жадные мгновения наших свиданий – Дайан. Ты – охотник, и я – твоя добыча, твой олень. Актеон, возлюбленная жертва…  
Самый ученый господин из всех, кого я знаю, ты проштудировал всех философов, все эти пьесы, и даже мне, помнится, декламировал по памяти, по-итальянски – об олене и об охотнике, и о коварном министре Тарталья, что стремился их погубить. Ты в лицах представлял мне сценки из пьес Мольера и Аристофана, а я, непутевое создание, могу разве что сочинять бездарные четверостишия про Кетхен и медхен.   
Русский боярин из древнейшего славного рода, и безграмотный вестфальский выскочка-парвеню…Мезальянс – постыдный, но какой же чудесный…Мой друг, мое зеркало – льстящее мне невозможно, и моя – единственная любовь. Мы понимаем, что любим – но, увы, поздно, когда узнаем, что любимых вот-вот отнимут у нас.  
Я прочел сегодня твое письмо – о том, что жизнь твоя и карьера, кажется, кончены. Газарты, дачи, интриги – за все это ты платишь сейчас, и дорогую цену. Недоброжелатели донесли Хозяину – на твое мздоимство, и жестокость, и беспечность в обращении с горцами. Мне отсюда не дотянуться, не спасти – да и нет таких сил, у камер-лакея… Хозяин в гневе, Артемис мой под арестом – и, говорят, через три месяца, по окончании следствия, будет всенепременно повешен.  
Я стою сейчас перед облитым слезами осенним окном, и комкаю в пальцах письмо бедного моего друга. Последнее письмо, которое удалось ему передать – много ли еще напишет он там, под надзором, под арестом.   
Этим утром Хозяйка моя, моя девочка – плакала безутешно на моем плече. Жизнь ее, столь блестящая и счастливая внешне, имеет столь же неприглядную и кровавую изнанку – совсем как содранная женская кожа. И я опять не знаю – как и чем ей помочь. Госпожа моя доверилась мне, непутевому ангелу сострадания – и, получается, напрасно. Бессильный херувим, не умеющий защитить свое божество…  
Или же нет? Ведь Габриэль – он ангел не только благовещения, еще и смерти? И есть аква тофана, яд, убивающий незаметно, вода без цвета и запаха, смерть, не оставляющая следов. И лукавый юноша, из списка прежних моих побед – с перстнем на пальце, с тем именно перстнем, что носят на себе отравители. Не так ли складывается пасьянс?  
У меня всего лишь три месяца – на то, чтобы вызволить у смерти моего охотника. И есть женщина, полагающая, что любит меня – хоть и любит она, скорее всего, и не меня, а грядущую свою свободу. Ей-то ничего не стоит – провести над бокалом рукой, с надетым на палец смертоносным перстнем. Добрая моя подельщица – как говаривают арестанты».

 

Мирон довез меня до нашей калитки – калитка была приоткрыта. Имина мотоциклетка стояла под яблоней раскрытая, с яблоком на сиденье, полиэтилен, тоже весь усыпанный дарами Цереры, валялся рядом. Я прошла в дом – в доме не было никого. Спустилась с крыльца, позвала – дед вышел ко мне из кустов, с секатором и в белой шляпе. Иногда наш принц воображал себя пейзанином и срезал по вдохновению ветви у яблонь – наугад, какие попало. Еще иногда он косил гомерической крестьянской косой – и тоже что попало, по большей части цветы и крыжовник.  
\- Где все? – спросила я у отважного огородника.  
\- Лявоша за домом, в беседке. В тоске, - злорадно поведал дед, - А Имаша твой у Любочки.  
\- Отбил у дядьки красотку?  
Дед качнул головой, с величественным отрицанием – Има ему нравился, и в сознании Ильича никак не связывались вместе – приличный юноша-трезвенник и транссексуальная амазонка.  
\- Мне кажется, они просто друзья, - важно промолвил Илья Ильич, - Что никак не мешает Лявоше свирепо ревновать.  
Дед повернулся и пропал в кустах. Я поставила сумку на крыльцо, на ступени, и поплелась проведать страдальца.  
Лявон сидел, понурясь, в беседке, наедине с ополовиненной уже бутылкой текилы. Дядька мой называл ее – «ткила» – и пил без всякой соли и лимона, просто как водку. Я плюхнулась на лавку напротив.  
\- Угощайся, - предложил Лявон мрачно. Даже обычно оптимистично-пушистые усы его сегодня смотрели вниз.  
\- Что за горе ты заливаешь? – тут же спросила я его, - Уж не то ли, что твоя обоже – мужик?  
\- Думаешь, я не знал? – убито проговорил дядька – и немедленно выпил, - Думаешь, я не видел? Только не знал, как дать ей понять…  
\- Ей? – переспросила я.  
\- Для себя-то она – она, - пояснил раздраженно Лявон, - А я, дурак, все намеки ей делал, все пытался задеть ее, рассердить…А дед, подлец, следил, опыты ставил – что у нас с ней может получиться…Он же нарочно нас свел, знал, что я за человек…  
\- Погоди, Лявон, так ты знал – и ты был, в сущности, не против? – уточнила я.  
Дядька выпил еще раз и сокрушенно кивнул.  
\- Я в Тае был – чего я там не видел? Только теперь уж все – довыделывался, доболтался… - он подпер голову рукой и вздохнул.  
Я не стала ничего ему говорить. Встала с лавки, вышла из беседки. Пересекла влажный после дождя газон, перешагнула проклятый декабрист – и вышла на улицу. Любин дом стоял чуть наискось от нашего, я дернула ручку высокой резной калитки – оказалось незаперто. Амазонка и красотка обитала в таком как бы вагоне, лишенном колес, крыльца у нее не было, в дом вела лесенка – и сразу дверь. Я постучала.  
\- Незаперто! – басом крикнули из дома.  
Я вошла – в этом доме отчетливо пахло духами Джо Малон и сигаретами «Житан». Посреди комнаты – не иначе, гостиной – стоял журнальный столик, заваленный, на первый взгляд, перевязочным материалом. Любина болонка покоилась на стеганом собачьем троне и сладко спала – даже не чухнулась, что в дом ворвался чужой. В углу коптил электрокамин, и в креслах по углам сидели – сама Люба, сонный Има с полузакрытыми глазами, и рабочий-таджик, прославивший себя на весь поселок ломовыми ценами за нехитрые свои услуги. Этот тип был на весь поселок один, пасся на участках одиноких стареющих дачниц и, по слухам, не брезговал и проституцией. Сейчас он выглядел довольным, лучился и чесался. Чесался, да – я вернула взгляд на журнальный столик и разглядела среди ваток – фунфурик и кое-как прикрытые журналом шприцы. Впрочем, чужой моральный облик – поистине не мое дело.  
\- Люба! – произнесла я торжественно, - Он все знает! И он – согласен! Я не знаю, как это правильно сказать, но его все устраивает. Так что можете с ним оба переставать заливать каждый свое горе хрен знает чем – и сползайтесь друг ко другу обратно. Все, объявление сделано, порочный круг разорван, я удаляюсь. А, Имка! – вдруг вспомнила я, - как прочухаешься – зайди ко мне, у меня к тебе разговор.  
Я повернулась величественно – слава богу, габариты позволяли – и вышла, оставив греховодников в их гнездилище греха. Таджикский хастлер на прощание улыбнулся мне зазывно и подмигнул. Возможно, включил меня опрометчиво в свою целевую аудиторию.

Греховодник Има вполз в мою комнату заполночь – мечтательно-сонный и очень гибкий в движениях. Он бесцеремонно устроился в ногах моей постели – даже прикрыл одеялком свои сомнительной свежести носки. Одна лямка его алкоголички упала, образуя в некотором роде декольте.  
\- Ты-то какое горе заливал? – спросила я его, закрывая и снимая с колен ноутбук, - Или так, от полноты жизни?  
\- Нет, малышка моя – самое настоящее горе, - Има подпер подбородок кулачонком и картинно пригорюнился, - Рану от разбитого сердца.  
\- Гопник с остановки «Плотина» тебя кинул? – догадалась я.  
\- Вовсе нет. Он даже приехал, - гордо отвечал Има, но потом прибавил грустно, - Но сегодня весь день лил дождь. И там, у этой «Плотины» не дорога – сплошная грязь, рытвины, колеи, море разливанное. Он застрял. Я стоял на остановке и слышал – звук мотоцикла. Как он все ближе, ближе – и потом буксует и глохнет в грязи. Он еще долго там барахтался, кряхтел, пердел, а сам я не мог до него дойти – видишь, какие у меня кеды. Это капсульная коллекция…  
\- Сочувствую, - произнесла я, стараясь не ржать в голос, - Но я тебя позвала не за этим.  
\- Все-таки решилась мне дать? – встрепенулся Има.  
\- Вот еще. Нет, хотела предупредить тебя про Джарета.  
Има навострил ушки.  
\- Я с ним говорила – он полный псих, - произнесла я зловеще и мрачно, - Абсолютный. У него раздвоение личности. Одна часть – как положено, звездища сцены и экрана, а вторая – я даже толком и не поняла, какой-то ископаемый монстр. Средневековый колдун-гомосексуалист.  
\- Ого, - обрадовался Има, - Хочу!  
\- Дело хозяйское, - вздохнула я, - Так вот, завтра я уйду работать, и тебя со всем этим зоопарком оставлю. Не знаю, кто из двоих тебе выпадет.  
\- Я весь в предвкушении…  
Я хотела бы добавить – о желании приблудного Джаретова монстра сменить носителя, но не знала, какими словами формулировать подобный бред. Потом решила, что дело это у монстра – хитрое и небыстрое, и не стала Имку пугать. Или радовать…  
\- Короче, я тебя предупредила, - я потянула одеяло с его ног – на себя, - Иди спать. Утром – встречаемся у калитки.  
\- У колодца… - захихикал Има.  
\- Юморист…Петросян…  
\- Может, все-таки дашь? Мне так-то толстушки нравятся, - Има попробовал уловить меня под одеялом за ногу, но я завернулась в куколку и не далась:  
\- Отстань, а? Иди, спи.  
\- Эм, а Эм? – Има стоял надо мной, склоняясь, и цепочка его смешно свешивалась, - А я же его видел.  
\- Кого? – я повернулась к нему из куколки, в недоумении.  
\- Роялиста, - Има кивнул за окно. С улицы тихо и вкрадчиво лилась рояльная музыка – уже ставший привычным аккомпанемент нашего всего.  
\- И какой он? Красивый?  
\- Обычный хач, толстый, лысый, лет сорока, - Има выпрямился, очень довольный, - Я к нему зашел, вроде как бы за солью. Очень уж хотелось посмотреть, кто там так божественно играет.  
\- Посмотрел?  
\- Фу. Лучше бы не видел. Пока, Эм, - Има, танцуя и виясь, дошел до двери, и на пороге обернулся, - Спасибо!

Утром, в автомобиле – Има устроился на заднем сиденье, смиренно сложивши ручки. Бархатный доломан его был отчего-то весь в пуху Любиной болонки. Мирон любопытно поглядывал назад, в зеркало заднего вида – что за чучело довелось ему везти. Я с интересом наблюдала за ними. А Има мечтательно таращился в окно – на пролетающие мимо – поля, деревья, травы в скирдах, и аистов на гнездах…  
Во дворе палаццо он выбрался из машины, и тут же запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в спеленатые фигуры – на кровавой крыше:  
\- Кто они?  
\- Ангелы смерти, как я понимаю, - отвечала я, - пойдем, я провожу тебя к хозяину дома. В его кабинет.  
Има следовал за мною по украшенным чучелами и канделябрами коридорам, и очень старался не хихикать. Старинные резные рамы, и в них – гобеленовые котята…Оленьи головы с керамическими зубами…Фальшь-мрамор – в чудовищном количестве, и золоченая лепнина…  
\- Он что – цыган? - шепотом спросил меня Има, дыша в ухо.  
\- Нет, кажется, эстонец… - я остановилась перед дверью кабинета – тоже резной и прекрасной. Мирон как раз нагнал нас – и картинно распахнул эту дверь, очень вовремя:  
\- Прошу!  
Мы вошли – хозяина в кабинете не было. Мирон затопотал по коридору – наверное, побежал искать.  
\- Смотри, какой, - я кивнула на портрет, - Узнаешь?  
\- Мама, хочу такую игрушку, - прошептал умильно Имка, - Купи-купи-купи…  
\- Скоро получишь, - посулила я, и мне вдруг сделалось его жаль. А что, если этот псих, не Казимир, а тот, второй – и в самом деле не шизофрения, а приблудный дух, и решит переместиться из обветшалого тела Ткалича – в Имкино молодое и свежее? А, нет…Ему это будет – шило на мыло, Има ведь тоже, кажется, наркоман…  
Процокала по коридору трость, и явился на пороге Ткалич – в блескучем халате, накрашенный, с уложенной копной, явно готовился. Я ждала, когда он заговорит – чтобы понять, которая из ипостасей сейчас в деле.  
\- Доброе утро, - произнес хозяин дома с шипящим прибалтийским акцентом. Носитель, не подселенец.  
\- Здравствуйте, Казимир, - сказала я, и представила их, - Казимир – это Иммануил, Иммануил – это Казимир.  
«Алиса – это пудинг, пудинг – это Алиса…»  
\- Я оставлю вас, пойду поработаю, - я обогнула застывшего Иму, потом – любопытно склонившего голову Ткалича – и вышла вон. В конце концов, дело мое было сделано.

 

«22 ноября 172…года.  
\- Не этот ли камень зовется «камнем изменников»? Черный камень из гнезда удода, делающий обладателя невидимым? А если положить камень сей на голову спящему – можно прочесть и все его мысли…  
Я перебирала его пальцы, играя перстнями – вот так же недавно Хозяйка играла и моими браслетами и кольцами.  
\- Там, где я вырос – водится довольно удодов, - Рене, злой мой ангел, отнял руку, - И, поверь, в гнезде удода нет никаких камней. Если только ты сам – не заберешься и не подложишь черный камень к удоду в гнездо.  
Я смотрела на него – наверное, такими жалкими глазами… Вся жизнь моя была сейчас в руках капризного мальчишки, и вот-вот готовилась – рассыпаться в прах. Я знала, что он много играет, и всем вечно должен… Брат отдает за него долги – но, кажется, слишком уж многое и требует от него в благодарность.  
\- Что ты хочешь? Деньги, или же место – на котором ты сможешь иметь достаточно, чтобы покрывать свои проигрыши? Назови же цену, Рене.  
И он ответил – давно уже, видать, отрепетированной им фразой:  
\- Нам нельзя продавать себя. Как ведьмам. И торговаться тоже нельзя. Но ты можешь отблагодарить меня потом – как пожелаешь, - он лукаво улыбнулся, склонив голову.  
Я взяла было опять его руку, но Рене сжал пальцы в кулак:  
\- Так нельзя, этот перстень все знают. Он слишком заметный, так ты погубишь, и меня, и себя. И ее… Я пришлю тебе кое-что другое, этой же ночью – ты найдешь мой подарок, на столике возле своей кровати.  
Я благодарно поцеловала его сжатую руку, и пальцы распрямились, и медленно, лаская, пробежали по моим волосам:  
\- Скажи, неужели это правда? Неужели можно так любить – чтоб убить за свою любовь? – голос Рене звучал так, словно мальчик этот был намного меня старше.  
\- И убить, и умереть.  
\- Забавно… Мне завидно – что ты так любишь…Хочешь, подарю тебе еще одну вещицу – для меня она бесполезна, я-то никого не люблю. Заклинание «хамелеона»?  
«Хамелеон» или «мутабор» - об этом заклятье и была та пьеса, с королем, и оленем, и Тартальей. Та пьеса, что читал мне когда-то Артемис. Заклинание «хамелеона» позволяло душе путешествовать, из тела в тело, но разве то не была выдумка, досужего драматурга?  
\- Разве это не выдумка?  
\- Так проверь, - рассмеялся Рене, - Оно совсем простое. Только для первого перехода нужно произнести имя, истинной своей любви, и слово «мутабор». Я бы сказал – «деньги, мутабор» - но так не работает, увы. Нужно любить кого-то живого.  
\- И все? – не поверила я, - Так просто? – и сама тотчас подумала: «Для меня это будет – Дайан, мутабор».  
\- Так магия – это всегда очень просто. Почти примитивно. Но ты или можешь летать – или же нет. Я – не могу, нет во мне внутреннего огня. А ты – попробуй. Смотришь в глаза – произносишь про себя, или вслух, если не стыдно – имя – «мутабор» - и вуала! Ты в гостях, а твое тело остается лежать – как мертвое. Мой брат так делал – и у него получалось. Жутковато выглядело… Не знаю, что хуже – мертвое тело в постели, или такой вот нежданный гость. Внутри – тебя.  
\- А чье имя произносит твой брат?  
\- Угадай, - горько усмехнулся Рене.  
Я поцеловала его – в благодарность, и на прощание. У него такая бедная комнатка, и такие дешевые свечи. Я, пожалуй, поручу ему курировать дворцовые церемонии – там можно заработать на поставках, и на придворных постановках. Если он не обманул меня, конечно.  
\- Ты попробуй, это легко, - сказал мне Рене, - И перед сном – проверь, свой туалетный столик.  
И вот я сижу на постели, и сжимаю в руках – рубиновый крест, с секретной полостью для яда. Не так давно я думала, что наши-то алхимики таких у себя не держат – и вот оно что. Госпожа Тофана…Человек умирает от этого яда, за пару месяцев, в тоске и в великой печали. Видит бог, ты заслужил свою смерть, жестокий мой господин. Или же нет – но у меня попросту нет выбора. Бедный мой Артемис…  
И бедный Рене, неспособный летать…Какие страшные мысли бродят, наверное, в пустой его фарфоровой голове – ведь брат его настоящий дьявол. Я попытаюсь отблагодарить мальчишку, и дам ему хотя бы каплю надежды – освободиться, выйти из плена. И на том все – мне ведь нет до него дела.  
Завтра Хозяин явится в мой дом, на еженедельное пятничное чаепитие. Эта содомитская похабщина на куртуазном языке называется именно так, но, тем не менее, и чай там тоже будет. А дальше - всего лишь ловкость рук, и после – долгое, томительное ожидание».

 

Так вот значит как, значит – все-таки Дайан… Дайан – Мутабор. Он-то, наверное, читал – «Дайан» – как «умираю», а надо было – как «Диана». Вот она, разгадка ребуса – и, кажется, слишком уж вовремя, слишком уж к месту. Я вертела в руках трепещущий лист с переводом – и все не решалась оставить его, и уйти. Нет, я не верю во всю эту шляпу, в эзотерику, в переселение душ. Но вдруг? Мне жаль было Имку – бестолочь, но такая ведь милая…  
-Эм, вы, наверное, уже закончили? Время – семь…  
Я не услышала стука трости. Да и не было трости – он вошел в библиотеку, чуть прихрамывая, но без всякой посторонней поддержки. Присел на край стола, качнул ногой в остроносой турецкой туфле – и все смотрел на лист у меня в руке. Он говорил совсем чисто, без акцента – но зато слегка картавил.  
\- Где Има? – спросила я.  
\- Копается в моих инкунабулах, - голос его звучал насмешливо, - Они заинтересовали его – чрезвычайно. Има просил передать, чтоб вы не ждали его – он останется у меня на ночь. Как сегодня ваши успехи, Эм?  
\- Мы на финишной прямой, - созналась я мрачно, - Работы осталось – на завтра, и все. Вот, - я выпустила, наконец, лист с переводом из рук – и он спланировал на стол.  
\- Я выпишу вам премию, - нежно улыбнулся мой собеседник, - за скорость.  
\- Он вам совершенно не подходит, - решилась я, - С Имой у вас будут те же проблемы, что и с прежним носителем. Он наркоман, этот Има. Торчок. Джанки.  
\- Кто не рискует – тот не играет, - был ответ, и я поправила машинально:  
\- Не пьет шампанского, - и подумала – не вернулся ли это Ткалич? Он тоже любил калечить цитаты…Но нет.  
\- Не играет, - повторил иронически не-Ткалич, - Так говорили в свое время рижские шулеры. В те годы шампанское не снискало еще популярности.  
\- Как вас зовут? – спросила я. Мне очень хотелось узнать – как же?  
\- Кервус – для вас, - склонил он голову, в шутливом поклоне, и повторил - Для вас…  
Один вопрос не давал мне покоя. Глупо, конечно, верить, да я и не верила. Но даже на «Войну и мир» люди пишут фанфики…Мне хотелось узнать – чем же все кончилось, встретились ли они потом, после всего, те двое?  
\- Кервус, простите, но – вы же увиделись потом, со своим Артемисом, который – Дайан? – спросила я, спотыкаясь от волнения на шипящих, - Что с ним стало?  
\- Эм, вы потрясающе, удивительно стерильны, - ядовито отвечал мой король-олень, - Это же учебник истории, школьная программа – мой Артемис. Стыдно не знать…А так да – мы встретились, и не узнали друг друга. Вернее – он не узнал меня. К тому времени он по уши увяз уже в другом, и даже не глянул тогда в мою сторону…А этот другой – потом, через несколько лет, отдал его на смерть, вот так…  
\- Мне жаль…  
\- Ничего, мы свидимся еще – уже за гробом, - грустно проговорил мой наниматель, он взял лист со стола – и теперь бегло его читал, - Бог даст – свидимся…  
Он бежал уже – глазами по строчкам, по тайным тропам – в райский сад свой, по колесу сансары… Как же менялась – живая половина его лица, и страх отразился на ней, и радость, и азарт, и даже алчность какая-то. «Бедный Имка» - только и подумала я.  
\- У вас вопрос ко мне, Эм? – он поднял голову от листа и взглянул на меня – раздраженно и нетерпеливо. Намекая всем видом – не пора ли вам на выход, госпожа переводчица? Мавр сделал свое дело…  
\- Разве что один, небольшой – что за ангелы у вас на крыше? Ангелы смерти?  
\- Чего ж еще? – как будто это само собою разумелось, - Габриэль, Азраил, Самаэль…  
\- А четвертый? – я подошла к окну, и увидела – всех их четверых, опутанных сетями, на кровавой крыше.  
\- Люцифер. Это же так просто…Вам непонятны самые простые вещи.

Я попросила Мирона высадить меня пораньше, перед мостиком. Мне хотелось прогуляться пешком и поразмышлять о своей горькой доле. Има не был моим другом – да попросту не успел им стать, слишком коротким было наше с ним знакомство. Но все же роль моя в этой истории выходила незавидная – пусть и не верила я ни на секунду, во все эти бредни с переселением душ. Все равно – свела дурного мальчишку с пожилым шизофреником, у которого бог знает что на уме, и бог – и не христианский, а вполне себе черный, языческий – один и знает, что психованный Ткалич сделает с моим беспечным протеже…  
\- Эй! – окликнули меня из заросшего калиной переулка. Дед – никогда не звал меня по имени.  
\- Эге-гей, - откликнулась и я, - Ильич, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Дед, в прорезиненном плаще и в высоких офицерских сапогах – нет, не резиновых, именно старых своих, некогда форменных – журавлино вышагивал в мокрой высокой траве.  
\- Я гуляю, - отвечал он надменно, - И размышляю, да.  
Я подошла к нему, и вместе мы пересекли бесперильный горбатый мостик, через канаву. В канаве цвела ряска и брассом плавали жабы.  
\- Люба и Лявон помирились? – задала я терзавший меня вопрос.  
\- Еще утром. Весь день вместе пьянствуют – в Любином этом, вагоне, - ответил дед брюзгливо и мрачно, - Как думаешь, он может… ну, совсем…  
\- Удрать от тебя к Любе? Он старый и косный, - оценила я, - но вообще-то он способен. Ты его дразнишь, и так ядовито, а Любе он, кажется… нравится. Люди любят, когда их любят, правда, Ильич.  
Дед вздохнул.  
\- Я дурной человек, - признался он меланхолически, - Жестокий и бессердечный. Деревяшка. Но без Лявоши мне будет одиноко.  
\- Я останусь, - подсказала я, - И мне плевать, что ты деревяшка. Я сама – не безе.  
\- И? – поднял брови Ильич, - Ты же потом уедешь?  
\- Попросишь – останусь. Мне не к кому ехать. И ты меня вполне устраиваешь – какой есть, в своей деревянной ипостаси.  
\- Спасибо, - Ильич взял меня под руку, и заговорщицки кивнул на белые хлопья впереди, - Смотри…  
Я сощурилась – белые хлопья оказались козьими задами. Тетка выгуливала под березами двух безрогих коз. Дед долго во что-то вглядывался, и наконец изрек с видом знатока:  
\- У правой – вымя средней дольчатости, неразвитое, соски втянутые – что суть порок. У левой – вымя отвислое, но соски нормальные.  
\- Ты что, опять читал книгу «Домоводство»? - догадалась я. Это «Домоводство» являлось нашей личной черной библией – дед периодически припадал к священной сей книге, и потом удобрял клубнику какашками из горшка, или пробовал солить репу, или же – вот…  
\- У правой козы – рахит, взгляни на задние ноги, - продолжил Ильич свою трубную проповедь. Мы как раз прошли мимо козьей хозяйки, и несчастная баба проводила нас ненавидящим взглядом.

Има так и не вернулся – до утра. И еще часа два после полуночи – сосед терзал рояль, ораториями Генделя, переложенными для клавиш. Упругие волны подступали, и бились о стены моего скворечника – и я не знала, что самой себе ответить – хочу ли я? Могу ли я? Говно ли я? Магнолия…  
Я расстегнула ноутбучную сумку – в два часа ночи – достала таблетницу с белыми катышками зелья, и минут пять на них смотрела. Потом пискнул телефон – Ка написал мне.  
«Если не спишь, набери мне. Я смертельно скучаю. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»  
«Хуй на» - подумала я самодовольно, но таблетницу тут же захлопнула – и улеглась. Имка же – не написал, не позвонил, свиненыш…  
Утром Мирон приехал за мной, сонный, безмолвный – но с загадочным выражением лица. Я не решилась спросить – что такое видел он ночью, если видел. Решила – что сама все пойму.

 

«24 ноября 172…года.  
Эта страничка в дневнике, наверное, последняя, ведь я пишу ее под домашним арестом. Инквизитор в компании троих дознавателей в эту самую минуту с упоением роется в моем архиве, в поисках уличающих меня документов. А главный уличающий документ – вот он, тут, да только тюремщики мои не знают, ни по-французски, ни по-итальянски.  
Обвинение мое – то же, что и у моего Артемиса – плутовство и дачи. Понятно, что подобное обвинение – всего лишь повод, ступень для обвинения настоящего, инквизитор ненавидит меня и давно мечтает погубить. Возможно, что сам он и сочинил тот донос – по которому явился за мною.  
Несомненно, домашний арест по окончании ночи перейдет в тюремный. То, что сейчас я – в своей спальне, в своей постели – это не благодаря милости господина моего, а всего лишь плод собственной моей хитрости. Как только Хозяин поднялся из-за стола и объявил мне об аресте – я тотчас пала без чувств, и друг мой доктор Бидлоу незамедлительно пустил мне кровь. Да хранит тебя господь, милосердный мой спаситель, добрый лекарь, достойный приверженец Гиппократовой клятвы! Ведь после пущенной крови – человека никак не подвесишь на дыбе, и не выпишешь подобному пациенту допросного кнута – он попросту от этого помрет. И вот я покуда в собственной постели, обессиленная кровопусканием и смертным страхом, пишу – по-итальянски – изобличающие меня признания, которые нипочем не прочесть моим гонителям.  
Впрочем, вряд ли инквизитор и попытается их перевести, через наемного толмача. Он желает погубить меня, выскочку, недостойный предмет преступной страсти, но он вовсе не желает погубить мою Хозяйку. Инквизитор привержен ей, как пес. Женщине нельзя и желать – друга более верного и преданного. Даже жаль, что Хозяйка никогда не расплатится с ним за подобную преданность – ведь он так уродлив, настоящий Тарталья. Птичьей наружности, в очках, заикается и картавит. И передвигается крадучись – словно издыхающий тигр.  
Как ненавидит он меня – счастливое свое отражение! Сколько жестоких острот мне довелось выслушать от него в свое время – не менее ядовитых оттого, что произнесены заикой. Сколько мелких, почти невидимых унижений, ядовитых игл – оставлял он в швах моих парадных нарядов. Сейчас мой несчастливый соперник торжествует – но я знаю, что он тотчас сожжет в пламени свечи все, что сколь-нибудь может уличить в преступлениях мою девочку, мою подельщицу.  
Ведь он предан ей бесконечно. Говорили, что, когда одна из хозяйских метресс разрешилась от бремени мальчишкой, инквизитор не поленился лично отправиться в Молдавию и своими руками придушить младенца. Он всегда у ног госпожи своей, как верный пес, он верен ей куда больше, чем Хозяину – мне ли не видеть. Он с удовольствием отдаст меня на пытки и на смерть – как только позволит ему тюремный доктор – но ее он не тронет.  
А мне – уже все равно. Ставка моя сыграла – тем вечером, на злосчастном том чаепитии. Скоро ты сделаешься свободна, возлюбленная моя подельщица. И, клянусь, взойдя на эшафот – я поцелую перед смертью наш с тобою спасительный рубиновый крест, и ты, быть может, это увидишь. Как забавно… И убить, и умереть – за любовь.  
Спасибо тебе, ангел Рене – ангел смерти и благовещения – за последний твой подарок. Тебе самому ненужный, но, быть может, способный спасти – меня.  
Артемис мой, Дайан…Ты не узнаешь, что все это было – ради тебя, мой возлюбленный друг, мой драгоценный охотник. Но однажды – ты проснешься свободным, не это ли главное? И, бог весть, мы свидимся с тобою – после всего.  
Я попробую подойти к тебе ближе  
И заглянуть в глаза твои – уже другими глазами  
И ты не узнаешь меня  
Под следующей моей маской, охотник – своего оленя».

 

Я положила на стол последний исписанный лист. Дом словно замер – беззвучный, безжизненный, и Люцифер в моем окне темнел в ореоле вечернего солнца. Или то был Габриэль? Я и не задумывалась прежде – что Габриэль суть ангел не только благовещения, но и смерти.  
Я заглянула, что там, позади вставного листа, разделяющего тетрадь – и правда, дальше писал уже другой человек, округлым танцующим почерком.  
«Декабря двадцать третьего дня одна тысяча семьсот двадцать – пропущено – года. Итак, судьба моя решилась. Смертная казнь заменена – пожизненной ссылкой. Я не знаю, не осознал еще, что для меня непривычнее – человек ли в зеркале, в когтях ежеутреннего куафера, или лающий голос, заикающийся и картавый, или же тигриная ползучая поступь, с которой ничего и никак не поделать. Но то, что даровано – никак не отдарить уже назад…Я начинаю игру – этим новым, кое-как заточенным стосом. Тюремным стосом – без фигур, с одними пропечатанными мастями. Бросаюсь с крыши вниз – и жду, что за спиною моей все-таки раскроются крылья».  
Ни в коридорах, ни во дворе – не слышно было ни звука. То ли спали все, то ли ушли куда-то. Где ты, Имка? Я прошла по зимнему саду, озираясь, поминутно оглядываясь назад – не стукнет ли трость, не цокнут ли где – застежки бархатного доломана? Но – тишина…  
\- Ты знаешь, где сейчас хозяин? – спросила я у ожидавшего меня возле машины Мирона.  
\- А кто ж его знает? – отвечал мне Ларго, тягуче и певуче, - Спит, вестимо. Они в такое время всегда почивать изволят.  
\- А мальчик? Тот, что вчера к нему приехал? – голос мой, кажется, дал-таки трещину.  
\- Да тоже спит небось. Они вчера до утра в два голоса песни орали. Эстраду прошлых лет…  
Я немного успокоилась. Паникерша… Подселенцы ей, переселение душ… Два гея-пьяницы, с дурным оба вкусом, и нашли друг друга. Я на прощание глянула на фигуры на крыше – и когда же их размотают? – и полезла в машину.

Возле нашей калитки топтался в нерешительности какой-то незнакомый тип, лысоватый, ростом с сидящую собаку. Я выбралась из машины, помахала Мирону на прощание и тут же спросила гостюшку:  
\- А вы к кому? Кого-то ищете?  
Гостюшка заметно смутился.  
\- У вас ведь живет такой юноша – Има, Иммануил? В такой куртке, как у гусара, и с цепочкой в носу?  
\- Он в отъезде, - я догадалась, что вижу перед собою нашего ночного «роялиста», невидимого прежде соседа-музыканта, - А что, он так и не вернул вам соль?  
Гость смутился еще сильнее – так, что залысины его залились розовым, а нос взблестел.  
\- Он просто приглашал – заходить, - признался он шепотом, - Ну, я и решился…  
Мне такой гость сейчас был – ну, как рыбке зонт, да и деду с дядькой, наверное, тоже.  
\- Как Има явится – я передам ему, что вы заходили, - пообещала я довольно прохладно, - Вон, мотоциклет его стоит – значит, и сам вернется. Вы, кстати, здорово играете. Где вы учились?  
\- Занимался с репетитором, - сознался сосед, как-то пренебрежительно, - Я не музыкант, я инженер-биохимик. Простите, что побеспокоил.  
\- Да ничего…  
\- Передайте Име, что я его жду, пусть заходит. И вы тоже заходите – как будет время. До свидания, - и он пошел прочь, к дому своему, к божественному шале с вечно вздуваемыми ветром шторами, к Генделю своему и к Вивальди.  
В гостиной, у камина сидел один Илья Ильич, листал неизменное «Домоводство» и был печален.  
\- А где, не побоюсь этого слова, голубки? – спросила я.  
\- Лявон у Любы, в этом ее сарае, - отвечал дед, стараясь казаться безразличным, - Вопрос за вопрос – а где твой мальчик?  
\- Улетел. На крыльях любви, - вздохнула я, - Но есть надежда, что вернется – хотя бы за мотоциклом. Так что, Ильич – парни бросили нас обоих.  
\- Увы, - тонко улыбнулся Ильич, поблекшей кавалергардской улыбкой, - Но ведь ты же не шутила, когда сказала, что сможешь остаться?  
\- Нет, не шутила.  
\- Одно плохо, - задумчиво проговорил Ильич – он уже выстраивал в своей голове какие-то схемы, - Мы оба с тобой совершенно не умеем готовить. И ненавидим это дело.  
\- И? – уточнила я, - Я не стану учиться на поваренка, при всей моей к тебе любви. Будешь питаться сухомяткой.  
\- Ты – будешь, - высокомерно возразил Ильич, - Если захочешь. А моих средств достаточно – чтобы заказывать еду в ресторане «У Чаши». Я узнавал – какие там цены. И знаешь, внученька, я и тебя в силах прокормить – ты даже не подозреваешь, сколь велика пенсия ветерана-кремлевца.  
\- Подозреваю, - проворчала я завистливо, - Спасибо, кстати, за «внученьку», прежде ты меня вообще никак не называл.  
\- Да на здоровье, - бросил дед равнодушно, и вернул взор свой к «Домоводству», - Там в холодильнике пельмени и сыр, - проговорил он, уже весь по уши в чудовищной книге. Что ожидало нас, как следствие этих чтений – удобрение роз каминным пеплом, или же опрыскивание вишни керосином?  
Я направилась было к холодильнику, но тут телефон мой пискнул. Имка? Увы, нет – пришло сообщение, о зачислении денег. Значит, заказчик прочел остатки перевода, и остался доволен. И тут я увидела – какая зачислена сумма. Ткалич и прежде был щедр, но сейчас – он просто превзошел сам себя. Теперь и я могла бы заказывать еду в трактире «У чаши» - по меньшей мере, год. Что так понравилось ему в последней порции перевода – отчего он расщедрился, на такой-то бонус?  
И вдруг я поняла – что. Словно кто-то толкнул меня – мягкой лапой в сердце. Да, такое и в самом деле дорого стоит…Сыграть в старую игру – и новым стосом.

«Почему ты не отвечаешь? Я начинаю переживать – не случилось ли с тобой что-нибудь дурное? Не удивляйся, девочка моя, если увидишь однажды на пороге своего загородного уединенного жилища – мою бледную тень, с неизменным дорожным саквояжем. Я так волнуюсь за тебя, что готов уже броситься по твоим следам, чтобы увидеть – что все с тобой в порядке».  
Ка волновался за меня, и делался навязчив. Я наблюдала за возвращением прежней его одержимости – даже с некоторым злорадством. Пусть мечется, в собственных сетях – как те ангелы, на крыше Ткаличева палаццо. Счастливый молодой муж…Я не стала ему отвечать. Мы были в расчете, история наша кончилась – к чему продолжать ее? Я перечитывала его сообщения по сорок раз – но потом же все-таки стирала. Я старая, и толстая, и асексуал – к чему он мне…

Я проснулась – оттого, что за окном сигналил автомобиль. Телефон на подушке был весь красный – от непринятых вызовов. Если свеситься в окно, видна калитка и край дороги – и я увидела морду «роллс-ройса», с горящими огнедышащими фарами. Имка…Но почему он не поднялся ко мне, ждал в машине? Наверное, дед запер калитку.  
Я сбежала по лестнице, промчалась по-над декабристом, влажным от росы, и дрожащими руками отомкнула замок. Имка томно курил, прислонясь к полированному броненосному боку, возле открытой водительской двери. За рулем никого не было.  
\- Ты можешь вернуться за правами, и отвезти меня в одно место? – Имин голос звучал глухо, и он смотрел на меня исподлобья – с прежним своим нагловатым страхом, - У меня права – категории «А».  
\- Да, конечно. А где Мирон? – я вгляделась в недра машины.  
\- Дома, спит. Так ты идешь?  
Я кивнула – наверное, растерянно – и вернулась в дом. Дед не слышал моей беготни, спал как убитый. Я кое-как влезла в джинсы, натянула на ноги говнодавы, схватила сумку с правами и паспортом – и побежала к машине. Декабрист под моей пятой, наверное, уже превратился в блин. Има все курил – долгий столбик пепла свисал с его сигареты.  
\- Ты что, убил Ткалича? – спросила я, запирая калитку. Дед не простил бы мне – оставь я двери на ночь нараспашку.  
\- Не-а, - отвечал Има, с такой ленивой негой, что я немедленно к нему повернулась. Он улыбался – светло и счастливо. Ямки играли на его щеках – как у Греты Гарбо, и глаза припухли снизу, будто бы заплаканные…  
\- Эм, иди сюда, - он бросил сигарету и протянул ко мне руки, и я бездумно вошла в его объятия, - Эм, девочка моя, моя спасительница…  
Я подняла голову и посмотрела в его лицо – и больше не было на этом лице серебристой цепочки, из носа в ухо. Черные, широко расставленные глаза, смеющиеся, сощуренные – как у охотника перед выстрелом…  
Я попробую подойти к тебе ближе  
И заглянуть в глаза твои – уже другими глазами…  
\- Кервус? – как хотелось бы мне, чтобы Имка воскликнул сейчас – «Кто это?»  
\- Для вас, для тебя, моя девочка, - голос его звучал глухо, - Не бойся, друг твой не потеряется совсем – хоть я и глубоко его запрятал. Едем же? Или ты испугалась?  
\- Нет, не испугалась. Едем.  
Я вышла из круга его рук, и уселась за руль. Сиденье пришлось придвинуть – у прежних водителей были длинные ноги. Больше-не-Има обогнул машину, и устроился рядом. «Главное – не сверзиться в темноте, с нашего мостика» - думала я, давая задний ход.  
\- Куда мы едем? – спросила я, стараясь не заикаться, - Надеюсь, не в Польшу? У меня нет открытой визы.  
\- Нет, куда ближе – всего два десятка верст, вдоль моря, - отвечал мой спутник невозмутимо, - Я долго ждал, все мечтал – приехать туда и увидеть. Ткалич не пускал, скотина…Я ведь и поселился здесь поблизости, от этого места – нарочно, а он, подлец, не пускал меня…Прости, что вот так сорвал тебя – но сил не стало терпеть. Здесь – направо.  
Я покорно повернула с круга – направо.  
Ореолы мертвенных фонарей, светофоры над дорогой – словно пылающие триумфальные арки. Размытые белолунные полосы, две змеи – на влажном шоссе. Шоссе – в никуда? Дождь начался…Ангел – отбросил сети, и сошел на землю с кровавой крыши…  
And the rain sets in  
It's the angel-man  
I'm deranged…  
Птицы, низко летящие над дорогой, в свете фар, и сомкнутые таинственно кроны деревьев...   
И черные глаза, глядевшие на меня неотрывно – бог знает, чьи теперь.  
\- Куда мы едем? – спросила я опять.  
\- Это долго рассказывать, проще показать. Здесь – поверни налево. И прямо – до самого моста, потом – под мост. Ты дружишь с Ка?  
\- Можно сказать и так, - усмехнулась я, - Если вражду воспринимать союзом.  
\- А ведь я выбирал между ними, - произнес мечтательно мой собеседник. Вот у Имы никогда не было – такой глубокой вибрации голоса, такого глуховатого тембра, - Там, в хосписе. Они приходили ко мне оба – каждый в свою смену, и я выбирал. Но Ка был болен, и я побоялся – не захотелось связываться, столь ненадолго. Но я ошибся, видишь, Эм – как я ошибся…  
\- С Ка ты бы тоже натерпелся, - пообещала я мрачно, - Как пить дать.  
Краем глаза я увидела – как поднялись его брови.  
\- Теперь прямо, прямо, - спохватился не-Има, - до той часовни, до той рощи. И там где-нибудь, на обочине – стоп.  
Машина встала на обочине, спутник мой распахнул дверцу и быстрым шагом почти побежал – в высокой траве, к чернеющим вдалеке деревьям. Если бы Има и прежде так двигался – цены бы ему не было, в его гомосексуальном сообществе. Такая танцующая барочная походка, готический излом…  
Я заглушила двигатель, выбралась из машины и пошла за ним. Все же интересно было – что там.  
Хотя можно было и не угадывать. Часовенка, католическое старое кладбище. Чаши для собирания слез, и ангелы с отбитыми крыльями. Все – в тумане и мрачной мороси, ангелы – черны от сырости. У одного такого и стоял мой приятель – с вдохновенным и глупым лицом.  
\- Ваша могилка, Кервус? – догадалась я.  
\- Не совсем, просто пустой саркофаг, - он сдвинул в сторону пряди плетистой розы, что-то захотел под ними разглядеть, - Тело отправилось в яму с известью, в общую могилу, через месяц после казни. А весь месяц – валялось на эшафоте, на специальном колесе. Под декабрьским черным снегом…Но спустя год одна дама приказала поставить здесь склеп, в память – о бедном своем подельщике. Пусть и нечего ей было в этот склеп положить.  
Он отбросил наконец с каменной крышки розовые стебли. Дождь кончился, в разрывах туч стояла луна – круг черненого золота. Дубы над нами шуршали зловеще жестяными листьями – совсем готический роман.  
\- Так это ты, Кервус?  
На крышке саркофага вырезана была лежащая фигура, со сложенными на груди руками. Я даже посветила телефонным фонариком, чтобы рассмотреть – это был не спящий человек, а именно мертвый. Потому что между головой и шеей скульптор сознательно оставил расстояние, пустое место, шириною примерно в два пальца. Теперь эта щель заросла мхом, и в темноте смотрелась – как бархатка.  
\- Почти похож, - спутник мой нежно погладил черную от времени мраморную щеку.  
\- Практически Виктор Нуар, - луч фонарика пробежал по лицу изваяния – тонкие черты, возведенные трагически брови, закрытые глаза, с прочерченными на мраморе длинными ресницами, - Даже еще красивее.  
В волосах его и в складках одежды – бархатом змеился мох, и высокие сонные травы росли – из груди, из расколотых мраморных трещин. Я обратила внимание – скульптор тщательно вырезал кольца и браслеты, на перекрещенных на груди его руках. Наверное, для дамы-заказчицы это было важно…  
\- Она очень тебя любила, - произнесла я полувопросительно.  
\- Не любовь, одержимость, - он возложил на место розовые плети, накрыл ими статую, как одеялом - Она не узнала меня. Никто не узнал. Но она – она нашла себе игрушку, похожую на меня прежнего – внешне, а меня не узнала.  
\- Я был оленем, но теперь Тартальи на мне надета гнусная личина, - вспомнилось мне из пьесы Карло Гоцци.  
\- Как-то так, - согласился бедняга Кервус, - Поехали, вернем тебя домой.

\- Так что у тебя такого было с Ка?  
Машина катилась вдоль поля, небо на горизонте уже чуточку светлело. Вдали свинцовым панцирем поблескивало море.  
\- Ничего, - отвечала я сердито. Пассажир мой склонился, пытаясь заглянуть мне в глаза:  
\- Говори. Ты же знаешь – теперь я могу сам зайти к тебе в голову, и посмотреть.  
\- Ну и дурак, - мне стало смешно, - Там не на что смотреть. Он был моим мужем, десять лет тому назад. Сходил по мне с ума.  
\- Так ты – тоже болеешь? – уточнил мой педантичный собеседник.  
\- Теперь – да. Ка так был мною одержим, так боялся меня потерять. Я ведь его моложе. И он доктор, какой-никакой. Он сделал мне подарок – от которого мне не удалось отказаться.  
\- Заразил тебя? – догадался Кервус.  
\- Ну да. Так любил – что убил. Вообще-то ВИЧ лечится, но мне не очень с этим повезло. От лекарств началась липодистрофия, и я потихонечку превратилась – в такое вот, R2D2. А дальше – не сложно догадаться. Ка немедленно утратил ко мне интерес, и женился на молоденькой – между прочим, похожей на меня, на такой, какая я была раньше. Так что не только твоя хозяйка не оценила твой новый образ.  
\- Сочувствую, - изящная Имина ладонь потрепала меня по плечу, - Но теперь-то ты способна…Ты же тоже имеешь право воспользоваться тем, что перевела из моей тетради. Я не жадный, и не цепляюсь за право первородства. Ты можешь так же сменить носителя – если захочешь.  
\- Нет, Кервус, - я крутанула руль, и машина свернула в поселок, - У меня есть одна проблема. Та же, что и у того твоего алхимика. Я никого не люблю.  
И тогда он расхохотался – так громко и весело, что я едва не утопила «роллс-ройс» в канаве – от неожиданности.  
\- Тот мой алхимик – как раз очень даже любил, - сказал, резвясь, мой пассажир, - Влюблен был безнадежно и безответно. Все это видели, и все над ним смеялись. С ним дело было – отнюдь не в любви. Просто ему отчего-то нравилось – всегда оставаться собой.

Изгородь наша тонула в шиповнике, как в волнах, быстротечного времени. По крайней мере, мне об этом подумалось. Я остановила машину возле калитки.  
\- Все, я пошла. Обратно поведешь сам, - я сняла руки с мохнатого мехового руля, - Не обижай Имку, ладно? Выпускай иногда – прогуляться.  
О чем еще могла я его просить? Я ощущала себя – как поп Гапон, после Кровавого воскресенья…  
\- Как скажете, хозяйка, - любезно согласился веселящийся Кервус, - иди ко мне, попрощайся.  
Он удержал меня, и притянул к себе, и поцеловал – долгим, мучительным поцелуем, словно хотел украсть навсегда мое дыхание. Я прервала этот Вальмоновский искусительный поцелуй – я давно не девица, и умею сдерживать внутренний трепет – и отодвинула лицо свое от его лица:  
\- Прощай, Кервус.  
\- Кто это – Кервус?  
Я всем телом – бегемот в болоте – развернулась к нему, на своем сиденье:  
\- Имка!  
\- Почему ты меня целуешь?  
Он вытянулся, посмотрел на себя в зеркальце заднего вида:  
\- Я что, потерял цепочку?  
\- Ты себя потерял, Имаш…  
Имка откинулся назад, и зашептал – испуганной сомнамбулической скороговоркой:  
\- Что это было? Это снилось – или было? Дорога, как в фильме Линча, и кладбище, и человек на могиле, без головы? Ты была там – или же нет, это просто сон?  
\- Нет, не сон. И я – была.  
\- А кто – Кервус? Почему ты так меня называешь?  
\- Не тебя, Имка, его. В том-то и дело…  
Он закрыл лицо руками и так сидел, пытался осмыслить. Я боялась, что отнимет он руки от лица – и опять станет Кервус. Но он отнял руки – и смотрел на меня прежними, глупыми Имиными глазами:  
\- Я, кажется, понял. Зря я тебя не послушал…  
Дед вышел из калитки, в беговом своем облачении, с любопытством заглянул в машину, увидел нас и одобрительно покивал. Кажется, он нас, прости господи, шипперил.  
\- Пойдем домой, Има, - предложила я, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, на то, как дед убегает прочь по сонной улице, и следом за ним устремляются из-под калиток соседские собаки, - Вместе подумаем, что с этим дальше делать.  
Мы вышли из машины, я отдала Име ключи – как-никак, это была его добыча.  
\- Я помню, что ты говорила в машине, - сказал Има. Мы поднимались наверх по узкой винтовой лесенке, и он вдруг остановился, и удержал – меня, притиснув к перилам, - Ты не асекс, ты просто болеешь. Твой Ка нарочно тебя заразил.  
\- Одно другому не помеха, - возразила я, с наигранной иронией.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Эм. И мне все равно, что там у тебя, я взрослый мальчик, и знаю, что с этим делать, - Има положил подбородок на мое плечо и шептал в самое ухо, - И не исключено, что у меня то же самое…  
«Дурак Кервус» - подумала я, и ответила:  
\- Давай потом – с отношашками. Сейчас мне хочется разве что в душ, и спать.  
Я вывернулась из его рук и взошла на второй этаж. Это было бы слишком в один день – двое, с объятиями и поцелуями, две змеи в одной коже – и на мою бедную шею. Я элементарно от всего этого отвыкла. «Такие метели, дороги, любови…»  
Имка зашел за мной в комнату, но я сразу же метнулась в душ, и закрыла за собой задвижку. Последнее, что увидела я в дверном проеме – Имка перебирал безделушки на моем столе, с любопытством вертел что-то в пальцах. Я еще услышала, из-за прикрываемой двери, как он сказал чему-то:  
\- Привет!  
Я не сообразила тогда – он же из тех людей, что говорят цитатами, из полюбившихся фильмов…

Перед тем, как выйти из душа, я глянула на себя в зеркало – красное лицо, налипшие блином мокрые волосы…Имке явно должно было перехотеться ко мне приставать…  
Ему и перехотелось – но не из-за меня. На столе валялась изнасилованная моя таблетница, вскрытая маникюрными ножницами – привет Набокову – и зеркальце мое, косметическое, все было в следах белой пыли. Имка переоценил свои возможности – или недооценил доктора Ка, его околомедицинских продвинутых дилеров. Бедный Имка лежал поперек моей кровати, среди текстильных медвежат, почти как та дама из «Палп фикшн», с кровавой соплей из носа, и был уже синий.  
«Дурак Кервус» - подумала я еще раз. А я ему говорииила…предупреждааала…  
Я усадила Имку вертикально, принесла ледяной воды из душа – и вылила ему за шиворот. Доломан намок, но Имка так и остался синий – и ногти черные были, и губы.  
Внизу хлопнула дверь – вернулся дед. «Может, у него есть налоксон?» - подумала я было. Ильич славился на деревне своей богатейшей аптечкой, но никакого нолаксона у него, конечно же, не было – зачем ему?  
Имка не дышал. Я набрала в легкие воздуха, и в рот тоже – и попробовала вдохнуть все это в его черные губы, но я не умела, и прежде никогда так не делала, и видела подобное только в фильмах. Один раз, второй. В пользу бедных…Третий раз…  
\- Почему ты меня целуешь?  
\- Имка…  
\- Не-а.  
Открылись черные глаза – и тут же сощурились, как у охотника перед выстрелом. И я ударила его, по лицу, хотя это и не имело уже никакого смысла – жизнь была спасена, ни к чему пощечины.  
\- Я же просила тебя – не надо…  
\- Как скажешь, хозяйка, - он улыбнулся, и ямки обозначились на щеках – как у Греты Гарбо. Я знала уже, что это его заклятие не обязательно говорить вслух, довольно – и про себя, мысленно, просто прочесть в своей голове. Но он произнес губами, глядя в глаза мои, наверное – чтобы я это знала:  
\- Dying. Mutabor.

«22 августа 201…года.  
«В одну и ту же реку нипочем не войти дважды» - так говорил Гераклит. «В одну и ту же реку не войти и – однажды» - это уже Плотин, и он тоже по-своему прав. А нас все тащит и тащит течением по дну несчастливой реки, и мы уже изрядно объедены рыбами – и все же не унываем. «Важно не вылечиться, но научиться жить со своими болезнями» - писал аббат Галиани, к мадам д’Эпинэ. А у меня, как у великого Кита Марло, за шикарными цитатами – и не видать текста. Соседка моя будет надо мною смеяться, когда прочтет поутру ночные эти излияния. Впрочем, грех жаловаться, мы неплохо с нею уживаемся вдвоем. Ведь, как говорят шизофреники, несмотря на раздвоение личности, оба мы – неплохие люди».


End file.
